A New Time
by ultimatessj2
Summary: A few months after the Cell games Gohan helps Bulma make a time machine but an accident sends him to Naruto's time and to make matters worse he has amnesia. This begins before Sasuke leaves the Leaf. Under Revision!
1. The Accident

**A New Time**

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

It has been a few months after the Cell games and Bulma had decided to build a time machine, so she could visit Trunks in his time. Gohan volunteered to help make it as a way to get his mind off of the fact that his Dad was dead. Doing science related stuff really helped calm him down.

"So I put it in here?" asked Gohan trying to figure out where to put the piece that would power the machine.

"Yes, and plug it into the on board computer." responded Bulma.

Gohan did as told and the machine whirred to life. Bulma walked over with a blue cylinder.

"This is what will give the machine the ability to travel in time." explained Bulma. "I had Trunks bring me one from the future. Now, when I put it in, all I need you to do is put the cap on and turn on the stabilizer."

Gohan walked away from the machine and picked up the cap as Bulma inserted the cylinder into the machine. Gohan then walked over and put the cap on and turned on the stabilizer

"Ok, now connect it to the computer and wait for it to beep." said Bulma.

Gohan got to work and asked, "Which outlet?"

Bulma thought for a moment and said, "The middle one."

Gohan plugged it in.

"Now what?" asked Gohan.

Bulma walked over to the time machine and turned it on. Nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work?" asked Gohan.

Bulma thought for a moment and then remembered something, "I'll be right back."

A moment later, when Bulma was out of ear shot, the machine started to beep. Gohan ran over, and saw that the cap was about to pop off. He quickly walked over and placed the cap back on. He then began to feel weak. He looked down to see that the blue liquid was leaking. He quickly reached for the off button, but then a shock went through his system. Bulma walked into the room, not knowing what was going on, when the machine exploded. When the smoke had cleared Gohan was gone.

"W-what just happened." wondered Bulma.

"Woman, what was that?" yelled the all mighty Saiyan Prince.

Bulma didn't respond as she realized what had just happened. Chi-Chi was going to kill her.

Gohan felt every muscle in his body go numb. He felt like he was being stabbed by a thousand needles as his world went black. Gohan began to panic as he could see absolutely nothing, and he was feeling nauseous. It felt like he was spinning at speeds even greater than his own. In the distance he began to see a blue light. The blue light came closer and took the shape of a ring. It passed through Gohan as another formed and went by. This continued for a few minutes. During the time this was happening, Gohan began to get sleepy, and soon, he dozed off.

Sasuke was walking through the Konoha Park, when he tripped on some kid sleeping on the side walk. The boy wore a white Jacket, and had spiky black hair.

"Hey, wake up, you're in the way." he said.

When the boy didn't move Sasuke kicked him, hard.

The boy howled out in pain, as Sasuke kicked him in the worse area.

"Ow, who hit me?" the boy asked.

"ME, now get out of the way!" commanded Sasuke.

"Who?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Sasuke Uchiha." he snarled.

The boy looked around.

"I can't see." the boy muttered.

"Then open you eye's, idiot."

"They are open." he responded.

Sasuke growled.

The boy was looking around, when he began to see a light. The light grew and soon he was looking out into a park.

"Where am I?" he asked confusedly.

"You have to be kidding me; how do you not know where you are."

"I don't know I can't seem to remember anything." replied Gohan.

A girl with pink hair and a red dress came over.

"Sasuke, Kakashi is looking for you; he's about to go out on a mission." said the girl.

"Whatever." said Sasuke as he turned and left.

"Sorry about him. What's your name?" asked Sakura.

"I…don't remember." responded the boy.

"Do you remember you parents?" asked Sakura.

"No." replied the boy.

"Anything?"

"No."

"Come with me." sighed Sakura

The boy followed Sakura through the village, passing several buildings until they came to a big red building. They walked in and went to the top floor and entered an office.

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke ran into this boy and he seems to remember nothing." said Sakura.

"Do you know if you're from this village?" asked Tsunade.

"No." replied the boy.

"Sakura you may go. I'll take care of this." said Tsunade.

Sakura bowed and left.

"Now, can we do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

The boy tilted his head in confusion.

Tsunade sighed, "I guess that means the hard way."

Tsunade snapped her fingers and three ANBU appeared. The boy looked fascinated at how they arrived.

"Take this boy to the Intelligence division." instructed Tsunade.

The ANBU bowed, grabbed the boy, and left. One ANBU threw the boy onto his back, so they could travel faster, by jumping from roof to roof. Once again, the boy was fascinated by the ninja.

They arrived at the location, and the boy was led to a small room. The ANBU checked him, and took all of his possession except for his clothes, and sat him down in a chair in the center of the room and left. The room was a simple gray box like room. There were three chairs, including the one he was sitting in. A moment later two men, both wearing a green flak jacket and a headband with the same symbol on it, walked in.

"Alright, what's your name?" the man inquired.

The boy shrugged.

"He asked what your name is!" yelled the other man.

"I-I don't know." responded the boy fearfully.

"Are you sure?" asked the man who seemed to be playing "good cop".

The boy nodded his head.

The "bad cop" growled. He obviously didn't like how the "good cop" did things.

"Listen kid, all we want to know is your name!" yelled the "bad cop".

"I don't know it!" cried the boy.

"Why don't we go on?" said the "good cop", "Do you know which nation you are from?"

The boy shook his head no.

The "bad cop" was running low on patience; of course he was not fit for interrogation, but torture. After all, he was a part of the torture division.

"Alright kid!" yelled the "bad cop", "We know you don't have Amnesia, so who sent you!"

The boy was taken aback by this. What did he mean?

The "bad cop" began cracking his knuckles and smiling menacingly. The boy began to cower, when the "good cop" grabbed the "bad cop's" shoulder.

"Patience, this is not the torture division." said the "good cop".

The "bad cop" took a deep breath.

The two interrogators were about to continue when two other men walked in. One had long blonde hair and wore a green flak jacket, but also had a red vest over it. The other man had a bandana over his head and wore a long black jacket.

"We have information regarding him." said the blonde.

"And what is it, Inoichi?" asked the "good cop".

He held up a case and turned it around. On the back was Emergency information, including his name.

"Is your name Son Gohan?" asked the man in the black jacket.

Suddenly the boy was felt a jolt go through his system.

"Y-yes." he replied.

"Good work, Ibiki." said the "bad cop".

Ibiki smiled.

"Now the question is, what are these?" continued Inoichi as he opened the case.

"Capsules." replied Gohan.

"What?" asked Inoichi.

Gohan motioned for the man to give him a capsule. Inoichi looked to Ibiki, who gave him the okay. Inoichi gave him one, as Ibiki and the other two ninja took out kunai. Gohan pressed the top of the capsule and threw it. Smoke appeared, and the "good" and "bad cops'" grabbed Gohan. When the smoke settled, a telescope stood in the place the capsule was thrown.

"Wha-how… did you do that?" asked Ibiki.

"The capsule is used to store things." explained Gohan.

"But something that small." said Ibiki.

"It kind of shrinks the object." he explained, "You could fit just about anything in it."

"Like a body?" asked Ibiki getting suspicious.

"No, they can't hold living beings."

The four ninja for some reason could believe what he was saying. After all, it kind of worked like a storage scroll.

Inoichi quickly recomposed himself, and said, "We will take it from here."

The other two ninja's bowed and walked away.

Inoichi pulled up a chair and sat down.

"So, Gohan, anything you want?" asked Inoichi.

Gohan was about to say no when his stomach, as if it knew what was asked, growled.

Inoichi laughed and said, "What do you want?"

Gohan shrugged. He had no idea what his favorite food was, but he was very hungry. Inoichi and Ibiki got up and left the room. Ibiki returned a moment later with a folding table, and Inoichi bought ramen. He placed the ramen in front of Gohan. Gohan carefully took the chopsticks Inoichi handed him and slowly ate the Ramen. The next five minutes were scary for even Ibiki and strange for Inoichi. Gohan finished the bowl of Ramen in record time, asked for another, finished that one and asked for another. It continued for five minutes until Ibiki yelled enough. He called Inoichi out of the room.

"Do you think this kid could be an Akimichi?" asked Ibiki.

"I doubt it, he doesn't have the appearance of one."

"How many bowls did he have?"

"About twenty, and he still wants more."

Ibiki and Inoichi sighed and walked back into the room for further questioning.

"Alright, how about we get started?" asked Inoichi.

Gohan groaned he was still hungry.

"Shut it kid." said Ibiki, "Inoichi, would you make things simple and just read his mind?"

"Sure."

Inoichi placed his hand on Gohan's head, and instantly he was in Gohan's mind, but to his amazement it was completely covered with some kind of blue stuff. Inoichi got closer to the blue stuff and worked on pulling it off, but to his amazement there was an extremely complex Mind Block. He quickly got to work on it, but he found that each time he thought he figured it out, he found he did something wrong, and had to restart. He was just about to give up, when he came across an area without blue stuff on it. There was no Mind Block on it. He placed his hand on it, and to his disappointment, he found it was only information on his name, the capsules, and a small bit on his eating habits.

Inoichi pulled out of Gohan's mind, and faced Ibiki.

"I don't think the boy is kidding." responded Inoichi.

"Really?" asked Ibiki

"Well, I couldn't find much, and I saw something disturbing that I had never seen before." he responded.

Inoichi pulled Ibiki out of the room and told him what he saw.

"It was strange, not only was there an advanced Mind Block, but his mind was also covered in a blue substance." explained Inoichi.

"Did you get past the Mind Block?" asked Ibiki.

"No, it was like nothing I had ever seen before!"

Ibiki thought for a moment, and said, "Maybe we should send him to the medical division, see if he really does have Amnesia, and maybe find some seals."

Inoichi nodded his head in agreement. There really was no better option.

They walked back into the room and "broke" the news to Gohan.

"We are going to send you to the Hospital to see if you really do have Amnesia." explained Inoichi.

Gohan nodded his head.

Ibiki then called for some ninja to escort Gohan.

Gohan was then ushered away to the Hospital. He was brought to the hospital, and the doctor concluded that he did indeed have Amnesia. They also found that the boy had no seals.

The following day Gohan was in Tsunade's office reading a book. Sakura walked in.

"So how is he?" asked Sakura.

"His name is Son Gohan." replied Tsunade. She held up a case that gave emergency information if loss.

"It had some capsule things in them that held big things, such as a telescope." Tsunade said while pointing to a white telescope.

"How." asked Sakura who was cut off.

"I don't fully understand it myself." said Tsunade.

Tsunade looked over at Gohan. They had given him a book on the Shinobi world to see if he would remember anything. The doctors had hypothesized that if he see's, hears, tastes, touches, or smells, something familiar he would remember something.

* * *

**Okay, so that is the revised version of the chapter. I hope that the interrogation was believable. **


	2. A New Ninja

**Chapter 2: A New Ninja**

Gohan stayed at the hospital that night, and was once again taken to the Hokage's Mansion. Tsunade wanted to keep an eye on the boy. She found him…interesting. Sakura busted into the office with tears in her eyes.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" asked Tsunade.

"Its Sasuke, he left the village to train with Orochimaru." said Sakura.

Tsunade's eyes bulged.

"Apparently some Sound ninja picked him up!"

Tsunade knew exactly who these ninja were, The Sound Five. Orochimaru wouldn't send just anyone to retrieve Sasuke.

"No this is bad, really bad, we have no Jonin to go after him." thought Tsunade out loud.

"Well we can't just let him leave!" cried Sakura.

"I know, but who can lead a mission like this?" asked Tsunade to no one in particular, "This is at least an A-rank mission."

"Then what do we do?" asked Sakura.

Tsunade thought for a moment. Nobody knew where Otogakure was, so they couldn't wait for some Jonin to return. They couldn't just let them take Sasuke.

Gohan noticed the problem immediately and was also trying to think of a solution. Then he remembered something he read about with the different ranks. He frantically looked through the book and found the page. He found that Chunin could be sent on C-B rank missions.

"What about sending a team of Chunin," Gohan asked, "I know they are usually sent on C-B rank missions, but if there are more than one Chunin, then do you think they could handle it?"

Tsunade contemplated this for a second. Gohan had a point, despite Chunin not being of the skill level to perform this kind of mission, strength in numbers might be enough to get Sasuke back.

Then it came to her "I know Shikamaru can lead the squad!"

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, now I want you to get him and tell him to gather a team, of the best ninja he can find!" commanded Tsunade.

Sakura ran out the door. "Hey, who is Shikamaru?" asked Gohan.

"He is a brilliant strategist and a Chunin." said Tsunade.

Gohan nodded his head, got up and looked at the paper work. "Do you need help?"

"No and you wouldn't understand any of It." said Tsunade, "Why don't you continue reading your book?"

Gohan shook his head no, "I already finished it."

Tsunade's eyes bulged.

Gohan picked up a piece of paper, grabbed a pencil and began writing on the paper work. Tsunade was going to stop him, but was amazed at how much he knew. The only thing he could not do was the parts where Tsunade had to sign. In a few minutes almost half the paper work was done when Naruto ran in.

"Granny Tsunade!" yelled Naruto, "Sasuke left!?"

"Yes, did Shikamaru ask you to join the rescue mission?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, he also wanted Sakura because of her medical abilities." said Naruto.

"Ok." replied Tsunade. She was glad Shikamaru understood the importance of medical ninja, "Who else is he taking?"

"He said, Choji, Ino, Neji, and Kiba."

Tsunade nodded, "Is that all you came for?"

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure." said Naruto with both hands behind his head.

Naruto then exited the mansion and went to the village gates.

Gohan was lying on a bed in the hospital, where he would be staying for some time. At the moment it was nighttime, and everyone had gone to sleep, everyone except Gohan. He looked over to the night stand and saw the book on Medical Ninjutsu Tsunade had given him. He sat up, turned on the lamp and continued reading the rather large book. Tsunade decided to give him larger books due to the fact he finishes smaller ones much faster. They also found that he had a large vocabulary.

It was silent for a bit as Gohan read his book, when he felt the temperature go down. He felt a chill go down his spine. He looked over at the door and saw a man standing in front of the door way.

"Don't worry, I don't come to harm you." said the visitor.

The man wore a long green cloak, and a hood was obscuring his face from Gohan's vision.

"Tell me, how you got here?" the man asked.

Gohan blinked confusedly.

"Can you please restate the question?" asked Gohan.

The man walked over to Gohan and leaned down so he was eye level with him. His skin was…blue.

"You are not of this time." he said, "How did you get here?"

Gohan's face contorted in confusion.

The man placed his hand on Gohan's head. He lifted his hand after about second.

"I see." he said, "Interesting, your mind is completely blocked up, but even I can tell that genetic makeup. Here, I will help you…Saiyan."

The man pulled out a syringe and injected it into Gohan's system. Gohan screamed in pain as the man backed up.

The ANBU guarding the area rushed in to see what happened and found Gohan unconscious. They checked his pulse and found it was feint.

"Get the doctors!" ordered the ANBU with the Gerbil like mask.

The ANBU with the Cat like mask ran out of the room, and a doctor was fetched immediately. The doctor immediately got work on him, but just as he was about to start, Gohan's pulse went back to normal. The doctor gave a sigh of relief and decided to check the boy to make sure he was ok. What he found disturbed him to no end. The boy had grown a tail, a monkey tail!

"Get Tsunade-Sama!" whispered the doctor as to not wake Gohan up, which was a good idea, the full moon was out.

The ANBU rushed to the Hokage's mansion and had alerted Tsunade of the situation. Tsunade had gone to the hospital and took Gohan to the ER to have his tail removed. However, the moment Tsunade touched it, Gohan awoke.

"W-what are you doing!" yelled Gohan as he saw what Tsunade was planning, which he thought was kill him.

Tsunade moved her hand up and showed Gohan the tail. As Gohan caught sight of this he clutched his head in pain.

"D-don't remove it." winced Gohan.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she realized he was remembering something.

"Why." Tsunade asked.

"Because…because it's normal."

"What?" the doctor asked.

"Someone could control it." said Gohan vaguely remembering someone who could control their tail at will.

"Then it needs to be removed." responded Tsunade, thinking Gohan meant that someone could control him because of the tail.

"No…it…doesn't." said Gohan darkly.

The tail began twitching and it slowly wrapped itself around Gohan, but it was unable to complete it. The tail went back to resting on the bed.

"You mean you can control it?" questioned Tsunade.

Gohan nodded his head.

"Perhaps it's a Kekkei Genkai." mumbled Tsunade.

It was then that Gohan realized he was not in his room.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"The Emergency Room." responded Tsunade, "Boy's who grow monkey tails aren't very common."

Gohan rubbed the back of his head and silently agreed.

"Is there anything you remember?" asked Tsunade.

"Not much, but someone snuck into my room and read my mind like that mind reader Guy." said Gohan, "He grew my tail back and he said something about a…"

Gohan's eyes widened as he remembered the word, "Saiyan" he mumbled.

Tsunade heard this and asked, "Do you think it's your clan?"

"Isn't his surname Son." the doctor asked.

"That doesn't mean one of his parents wasn't one of these Saiyans." explained Tsunade, "They may have simply chosen the surname Son."

Tsunade looked over at Gohan and found he was asleep. She turned to the ANBU and instructed them to keep an eye on him. She decided to question him further tomorrow.

* * *

**Alright, so a few things to cover. Sakura began her medical training earlier than in the Anime/Manga, and As I was reading it (my fanfic), I realized that their were ninja to send after Sasuke, so...they were sent on a mission before Sasuke left. Some after because Sakura had to tell Tsunade and she was asleep.**

**Please Review**


	3. Retrieval

**Chapter 3: Retrieval**

Akamaru quickly picked up Sasuke's scent and led the squad through the forest.

"How far behind are we?" asked Naruto.

"They started last night so we are pretty far back." responded Shikamaru.

"What do we do when we find them?" Sakura inquired.

"Tsunade said that Orochimaru sent The Sound Four." Shikamaru informed them, "So we must meet them with caution. Sakura, I want you to stay back, and Naruto, leave some Shadow Clones with her should they decide to attack us."

The group picked up the pace, and soon they caught up with The Sound Four, whom Sakura had confirmed. They were about to sneak attack The Four, but they had already felt their presence and defended themselves from the attack. Three of the four ninja attacked. The man with seemingly four arms, the girl who seemed the most normal, and the man with two heads attacked, while the fat one stayed back with a coffin like thing, where Sasuke was presumed to be. Before relaying any strategies to his team, Shikamaru was attacked by the man with two heads, who must have recognized that he was the leader due to the flak jacket. Luckily Naruto was able to create the Shadow Clones to protect Sakura. Naruto made a sprint towards the fat one who was holding the container; however the girl kicked him away before he could make it. She continued her barrage of punches and kicks, but Naruto had found that her Taijutsu was weak. Normally his was no better, but Summoning and the Rasengan were not the only things Jiraiya taught him. Naruto was able to take the advantage of his superior Taijutsu and force the girl into a defensive. Meanwhile Kiba and Neji were dealing with the four armed freak. Thanks to his four arms he was able to fight the two of them at once; however, he was still at a disadvantage because well two heads are better than one. Shikamaru and Choji were taking on the two headed guy, and Ino was back with Sakura to keep her safe.

"Ino." whispered Sakura.

"Yeah?" replied Ino.

"Use your mind transfer jutsu on the fat guy and have him bring Sasuke to us." instructed Sakura.

Ino smiled. It was actually a good idea, his teammates were too preoccupied to help him. She powered up the jutsu, and soon, she was in the mind of the man. Grabbing Sasuke, she had him go around the battlefield, and soon he was at the point Sakura and an unconscious Ino were at.

"Good job Ino." whispered Sakura.

"I'm not done yet."

"Ino" rushed over to the two headed freak, and rammed him.

"What the hell Jirobo!" yelled the two headed man.

"Jirobo" punched the man in the face and continued to pound on him. The two headed man was about to fight back, when he found he could not move. "Jirobo" position him/herself behind the two headed man. Choji used the expansion jutsu and used human boulder to ram the two headed man and Jirobo. Just as Choji was about to hit Ino left Jirobo's body.

The girl and four armed man looked over to see Choji ramming their comrades. When he hit a dust cloud emerged.

"Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo, please don't tell me three * %# kids beat you!" yelled the girl.

"Real classy." muttered Sakura.

"No." replied Sakon.

"We are ok." replied the other head, Ukon.

There was a moment of silence, when the two yelled, "JIROBO!" thus initiating a plan.

Four arms man and toilet mouth escaped from their enemies as a rock formation encased the whole team except Ino and Sakura.

"Now get the %&$ kid." toilet mouth ordered.

"Alright Tayuya," Jirobo replied in an annoyed fashion.

Jirobo ran over to the two girls, destroyed the Shadow Clones that were guarding the girls, picked up the girls and threw at the formation. As they were about to hit it, the formation opened up and it swallowed the girls.

"That was weird." commented Naruto.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"When that Jirobo guy destroyed my Shadow Clones, I got all their memories." informed Naruto.

"It's probably just an ability granted by the technique." explained Neji, "Did you read all the effects of the jutsu."

Naruto chuckled while scratching the back of his head and said, "No."

Shikamaru sighed at Naruto's…antics. He then began to concentrate, which was becoming a problem because Neji had to call Naruto and idiot for not reading the shadow clones abilities. Finally Sakura bonked Naruto and Neji on the head for being idiots. Of course Neji retorted by saying that he is a genius and not an idiot, thus making the argument stronger.

"Hey, Sound Ninja, can you please let me out?" yelled Shikamaru, "I can't stand these guys. You can keep Sasuke; I don't really like him either."

"What!?" yelled Jirobo, "You would really abandon your comrades?"

"Have you heard their argument?" responded Shikamaru dryly.

Jirobo had to agree, it was almost like having three Tayuya's. He reached over and put his hand on the rock. He was getting ready to release Shikamaru, when Tayuya walked up and slapped him on the face.

"What's wrong with you Jirobo!" she yelled, "Just because you're a fatso doesn't mean you're an idiot! He's obviously trying to trick you!"

"Hey, are you really going to let her boss you around?" yelled Shikamaru, "I bet you could beat her."

"Hmph, don't listen to that trash Jirobo." commanded the four armed guy, "He's just trying to trick us."

"No, I just want out of here." responded Shikamaru.

"He sounds sincere Kidomaru." responded Jirobo.

"Like I said, he's trying to trick us." said Tayuya.

"I say we let him out." agreed Ukon.

"Ukon, you do realize he is trying to trick us." said Sakon.

Soon all of the Sound four was in the argument, and Sasuke was effectively unguarded.

"Would you really abandon us?" asked Choji worriedly.

"No, I did that to leave them vulnerable, and Sasuke unguarded." responded Shikamaru.

"So, how do we escape?" asked Sakura.

"Hm." thought Shikamaru. He sat down and went into his thinking position.

"I would say that some of us would be able to destroy the rock with ease, but without them knowing, I don't know." replied Shikamaru.

"The rock wall sure is weak." observed Sakura.

"I know." replied Shikamaru, "I think they were supposed to do something else along with that."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

Shikamaru continued thinking.

_"Let's see here, I have myself, a smart Nara, a strong Akimichi, a Yamanka who can take other people, an Uzumaki with seemingly unlimited energy, a Haruno who is almost like super human and has a level of medical Ninjutsu, and a Hyuga who is a self-proclaimed genius."_ thought the Nara, _"Choji and Sakura are prime candidates for breaking it down, but I don't think they could do it quietly."_

Shikamaru relayed any more information he could think of about his teammates and suddenly, an idea came to mind.

"NEJI!" exclaimed Shikamaru.

"Yes?" asked the Hyuga.

"Can you use the **Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven **slowly to destroy the rock?" asked Shikamaru.

Neji thought for a moment and replied, "Yes."

Neji walked over to the other side of the rock, on the other side of the Sound Four and powered up the **Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven**. Slowly it destroyed the rock, and the team was free.

"Alright, now we destroy them!" announce Shikamaru, "Everyone, stay in the rock formation. Naruto you make Shadow Clones to find ways to combat them effectively."

"Are you sure the memories would come back to me?" asked Naruto.

"Yes."

Naruto crossed his index and middle fingers, and a bunch of Naruto's appeared. They slowly left the rock and stood in place, hiding in the trees, waiting for the signal.

"Ino, Choji, we will use our **InoShikaCho formation **on as many foes as we can. Neji and Kiba will retrieve Sasuke and make a b-line for Konoha. Naruto, you continue overwhelming them, and Sakura you stay back until you are needed." instructed Shikamaru.

He gave the Shadow Clones the signal, and they were off. The team listened in, and it was clear that the Sound Four was not expecting them to escape. Neji and Kiba went around retrieving Sasuke, and Ino went around trying to take control of someone. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji got into position. Ino concentrated on her technique, but could not transfer her mind due to the Sound Four constantly moving around. Finally, she got a clear shot of Ukon. She took the chance and successfully changed bodies. Naruto made four clones to guard Ino's real body.

"Guy's, someone has taken control of Sakon!" yelled Ukon/Ino.

"What, no one has taken control of me!" yelled Sakon.

"Are you sure?" asked Jirobo, dodging a punch from a Naruto.

"Yes!" they both yelled.

"If I have been taken control of, why don't you just separate from me?" asked Sakon.

"Yeah?" joined Kidomaru.

"I can't she won't let me!" yelled Ukon.

Tayuya busted out laughing; Ukon had just called Sakon a girl.

"Stop laughing you idiot!" yelled Sakon. He was about to attack Naruto, when they all stopped moving.

"**Shadow Imitation Technique**." said Shikamaru slyly.

The Sound Fours eyes went wide as they relised what Shikamaru was planning. Choji came rolling out of the rock and rammed into Jirobo. However, unlike last time, Jirobo caught him!

"You got lucky one time," said Jirobo, "But your time is up, Trash. I got these guys, you get Sasuke to Orochimaru."

Sakon and Ukon looked back to where Sasuke should be and then looked back to see Kiba and Neji running off with Sasuke.

"Kidomaru." commanded Sakon.

Kidomaru inhaled a large amount of air, than spit out web! The web easily caught up to Kiba and Neji, and stuck to the coffin. Kidomaru then reeled it back. Three of the Sound Four turned around and disappeared with Sasuke.

Shikamaru growled. He should have known not to use the same technique, especially if it is still imperfect.

"You guys go on ahead." announce Choji, "I've got this guy."

Shikamaru smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Choji replied confidently.

"Alright, Sakura, as the medical ninja, I want you to stay back. Naruto, leave her two Shadow Clones." commanded Shikamaru.

Naruto created two Shadow Clones, and they were off. Jirobo tried to stop them, but Choji intercepted him.

"Do you think Choji will win?" asked Naruto as they traveled through the forest.

"Positive." responded Shikamaru.

"So what now?" asked Neji, referring to a plan.

"Once we catch up to the Sound Four, one of us will transform into Jirobo and take Sasuke from them, then while their guard is down, preferably at night, we escape with him." conveyed Shikamaru.

The team nodded their heads in understanding.

* * *

It was nearing night time, and Naruto's team had yet to return. Tsunade sighed. She wished that a Jonin or something would show up so she could send back up. The Sound Four were not something to be messed with, especially against Genin. She turned back to her work. Gohan really did make this easier. He was able to make accurate decisions about the village! She was beginning to think he was a village leader. Speaking of Gohan, he was actually doing really well. While his memories were not back, he was remembering bits and pieces. They also learned that he has an interest in fighting…and learning.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Tsunade opened the door to find the Suna siblings at her door.

"We heard you need help." Temari said.

* * *

**Alright, so this chapter didn't have much to do with Gohan, but it was important, it was mainly introduced the antagonists of the arc.**

**Please Review**


	4. Kimimaro

**Chapter 4: Kimimaro**

Naruto and Gohan caught up to Kimimaro at a meadow.

"Give us back Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

Kimimaro put down the container.

"Good." said Naruto.

Naruto was about to reach the container when Kimimaro kneed him in the stomach. He then grabbed Naruto's hair and launched him away. Gohan came running up and threw a punch at him. Kimimaro dodged it and threw a punch at Gohan's stomach. Gohan stepped back in pain while Naruto ran towards Kimimaro. Kimimaro punched Naruto only to have him blow up. Another Naruto appeared behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. Kimimaro swung around and kicked the Naruto making it explode again. Gohan came to realize what Naruto was doing and ran for the container. He was about to reach it when a bone sliced his arm.

"Ow, what the heck was that." said Gohan looking at the bone just thrown at him.

"It's my special Kekkei Genkai, Shikotsumyaku." said Kimimaro.

"What?" said Naruto.

"It means I can manipulate my bones for battle." said Kimimaro.

Gohan then lunged at him at amazing speeds, but was stabbed by Kimimaro's Kekkei Genkai. Naruto came up from behind and kicked Kimimaro where there was no bone. Naruto and Kimimaro continued fighting. Gohan was about to help Naruto with his battle, when he began to feel pain in his body. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Kimimaro and Naruto stop their fighting to see what is going on. A tail then pops out of Gohan! Gohan gets up again completely unaware of his tail having grown back.

"Um, Gohan." said Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto?" said Gohan.

Naruto points at the tail. Gohan looks to what he's pointing at and lets out a scream as he falls to the ground.

"What is this!" said Gohan unaware that it was normal for him.

"Have you ever known Orochimaru?" asked Kimimaro.

"What, no I don't know anything about my past." said Gohan.

"Well then why do you have a tail?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know." said Gohan.

"Whatever." said Kimimaro as he attacks Naruto.

Gohan went and began attacking him with all of his might, not realizing how much he is actually holding back. Naruto used the Shadow Clone Technique and had them all attack Kimimaro. While Kimimaro was preoccupied with the clones he grabbed the bone thrown at him earlier and jabbed it into his back. Kimimaro fell back.

"Why you little!" yelled Kimimaro.

He ran at Gohan and began punching him, when he grabbed Gohan's tail. Gohan felt excruciating pain as Kimimaro squeezed on the tail. Naruto quickly got Kimimaro off of Gohan when he realized that when his tail was squeezed it hurt. When Gohan got his composure back he ran at the man who squeezed his tail in anger. He punched Kimimaro so hard that he sent him flying across the field.

"You're going to pay for squeezing my tail." said Gohan.

Kimimaro returned to the battle and stabbed Gohan. He continued attacking Gohan, wondering how Gohan could take this.

Suddenly the container holding Sasuke began to shake. The trio looked at the container and saw Sasuke burst out of it. His hair was longer and his skin was darker, it quickly turned back to normal. Sasuke walked away from the fight. Naruto was about to chase Sasuke, but was stopped by Kimimaro. Naruto tried his best to end the fight, but could not as Kimimaro was so strong and would not give up that easily. Just as Kimimaro was about to stab Naruto, A green boy the same age as Naruto hit Kimimaro.

"Bushy Brow!" yelled Naruto to the boy.

"It's Lee, Naruto!" yelled Lee.

"Ok." said Naruto.

"Naruto you go on ahead and follow Sasuke!" said Lee.

"Got it!" said Naruto.

Naruto was going to chase after Sasuke, but Kimimaro knocked him to the ground.

"Oh no you don't." said Kimimaro.

Lee came over to Kimimaro and used "LEAF HURRICANE!" knocking Kimimaro back. Naruto made a run in the direction of Sasuke; leaving Lee and Gohan to fight Kimimaro. Lee threw a punch at Kimimaro which he caught. Lee threw another punch, but was again caught. Lee then back flipped kicking Kimimaro in the process. Kimimaro then attempted to stab lee, but Gohan shoved him out of the way. Luckily Gohan was not hit with the bone. Lee then continued to fight Kimimaro.

"I'm not going to be as easy as Naruto." said Lee. "Because I specialize in Taijutsu!"

Kimimaro proceeded to knee Lee knocking him back a bit. Lee then used another Leaf Hurricane.

"Hey, can you hold on a minute; I need to take my medicine." said Lee.

Kimimaro gave him time to take it. Once Lee had taken it the battle continued. Lee's fighting style was quickly changing, and to make matters worse it was becoming harder for Kimimaro to predict Lee's moves. Lee threw a punch at Kimimaro. Kimimaro dodged it, but then Lee head butted him. Gohan then noticed that something was wrong with Lee because he was fairing far better before and came to the conclusion that there was something in the medicine. Lee threw a kick at Kimimaro which made contact.

Kimimaro was preoccupied enough for Gohan to try to use chakra. Gohan tried to focus Chakra into his palm, but he could not access it. Suddenly a long bone, the size of a sword, was shot his way. Gohan picked it up and slashed at Kimimaro. Kimimaro attempted to stop Gohan, but Lee would not allow him. Gohan hit one of Kimimaro's bones causing both his and Kimimaro's to break.

Kimimaro had enough and activated his cursed seal. Black symbols began to cover his body. He pulled out his spine and used it as a sword. He slashed Lee and Gohan. Lee fell to the ground while Gohan did and black flip. Lee got up and continued fighting. Kimimaro and Lee were fighting on par for a long time until Lee's attacks were starting to become more predictable. The tables were turning in Kimimaro's favor and Gohan had to do something.

Gohan ran at Kimimaro only to be knocked away like he was nothing. Lee was taking more and more damage and Gohan could do nothing to help. Gohan decided to try on last time to use chakra. He closed his eyes, and began to focus hard. At first Gohan felt nothing, but then he began to feel a strange sensation in his body. He decided that it must be the chakra. He continued to pull out more power. Unknown to Gohan, because his eyes were closed, an aura was forming around him. Gohan was becoming amazed at how much power he was drawing out. Kimimaro stopped attacking lee to see Gohan's aura. Kimimaro was about to attack Gohan when his hair began to flicker between black and gold. Gohan began to yell. Gohan let out a huge explosive wave before opening his eye's to see the aura.

"How…is…you're…. hair….gold." said Lee panting.

"I don't know, but I do know I can beat Kimimaro!" proclaimed Gohan.


	5. The Return of the Super Saiyan

**Chapter 5: The Return of the Super Saiyan**

Gohan stepped forward to Kimimaro. Kimimaro threw a bone at him. Gohan raised his power and it disintegrated in the aura.

"Hah, I disintegrated your bone!" said Gohan.

Kimimaro growled. Gohan threw a punch at Kimimaro, but it was dodged. Kimimaro threw a punch at Gohan, which Gohan caught. Gohan's hand began to bleed. He looked down and found that he had bones sticking out of his hand. Gohan kicked Kimimaro in the stomach.

"You can stop right now." said Gohan.

"What, you think I will give up like that." yelled Kimimaro,

"I was hoping you would say "yes"." said Gohan.

Kimimaro drew out his spine once more and slashed at Gohan. Gohan easily dodged the strikes. Kimimaro made a vertical swing and Gohan caught it in between his fingers. He pulled it out of his hands and threw it in the air a caught it. Gohan began attacking with Kimimaro's weapon.

Lee watched in amazement as Gohan fought against Kimimaro with relative ease. Gohan threw the Bone at Kimimaro. Kimimaro dodged it.

"What is this transformation?" asked Kimimaro, "A new form of the curse mark?"

Gohan thought a moment. He knew what it was, but he could not remember.

"I can't remember." said Gohan.

The battle continued with Gohan dominating Kimimaro. Kimimaro then stabbed Gohan in that stomach. Gohan froze in pain, but left as soon as it came.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is getting good." said Gohan.

"I just stabbed you!" yelled Kimimaro.

"Yeah, but my aura disintegrated most of it." said Gohan as he pulled a small bone out of his stomach.

"Why you!" yelled Kimimaro.

Kimimaro threw a barrage of punches at Gohan all of which Gohan dodged. Kimimaro then drew his spine sword and stabbed Gohan in the heart.

"GOHAN!" yelled Lee in horror.

"Finally!" yelled Kimimaro.

"You know, you should stop using bones I can disintegrate." said Gohan to Kimimaro's horror.

"That's it!" yelled Kimimaro. "I didn't want to use this, but you've left me with no choice!"

Kimimaro's symbols began to spread through his body covering him completely making him gray. He also grew a tail. Bones began to grow out of his body.

"This is my second state!" exclaimed Kimimaro, "And I will kill you with it!"

Kimimaro hit Gohan with his tail, which Gohan narrowly dodged. Kimimaro then threw a barrage of punches and kicks at Gohan. Gohan started out being able to dodge them, but Kimimaro continued to attack and finally made a breakthrough. Gohan began to be battered by Kimimaro. Kimimaro launched Gohan far off into the trees. He then changed his direction to Lee. He was about to hit him when an incredible force hit him. Gohan had somehow gotten to him in an instant and attacked him.

"Well aren't you persistent." said Kimimaro.

"You could say that, but I prefer, don't know how to give up." said Gohan.

"Have it your way, but I will kill you."

Kimimaro threw a punch at Gohan, and Gohan countered with a punch of his own. Kimimaro whipped Gohan with his tail, but only to have Gohan grab it and spin him around before launching him toward the forest. Gohan ran toward Kimimaro at amazing speeds and kicked him farther into the forest. Kimimaro hit Gohan with his tail again sending him back into the meadow, but not before Gohan got a glimpse of Shikamaru fighting Tayuya. Gohan continued fighting against Kimimaro; unable to gain any ground, but he would not give up. Kimimaro continued to thrash around Gohan.

"You're stronger than I thought." said Kimimaro.

"You aren't as easy as I thought." said Gohan.

Gohan ran at Kimimaro and was about to punch him when Kimimaro dodged it and Gohan jumped on his back. Gohan grabbed hold of one of his bones to keep him from being knocked off. Kimimaro then jumped up knocking Gohan off. Kimimaro quickly threw spiked bones in the direction that Gohan would fall. Gohan noticed them, but knew he could not dodge them. He closed his eyes; waiting for the impact. He fell to the ground to find the bones did not hit

"Go and follow Naruto!" yelled Lee as he got up.

"Lee you can't fight him!" yelled Gohan.

"But he can." said Lee pointing to a red haired boy.

"Who are you?" asked Gohan.

"I am Gaara." said the red haired boy. "The one who saved you from those bones."

Gohan looked over in the direction Gaara was pointing to see the bones.

"No I got this." said Gohan.

Suddenly a tomb of sand surrounded Gohan.

"What's this!" yelled Gohan.

"My sand." said Gaara. "Now go and find Naruto and Sasuke or I will crush you!"

Gohan unleashed some of his power.

"NO!" yelled Gohan angrily.

"Fine, you can stay." said Gaara. "But stay out of my way."

"Listen to him!" yelled Lee, "He is the one tailed Jinchuriki."

"What's a Jinchuriki?" asked Gohan.

"It means I have a demon sealed in me." said Gaara.

Gohan backed up in fear that Gaara would kill him. Gaara began to manipulate sand and threw it at Kimimaro. Kimimaro was expecting it to break on contact, but instead it cut him. Kimimaro ran towards Gaara only to have Gaara lift a wall in front of him. He then had the wall mold into a coffin.

"SAND COFFIN!" yelled Gaara. "SAND BURIAL!"

The coffin then crushed Kimimaro inside it.

"Gohan one last chance." said Gaara, "Go after Naruto."

This time Gohan agreed seeing that because Kimimaro was a close range fighter and Gaara was a long range fighter, Gaara had the advantage.

"Ok, you just keep him away from you." said Gohan.

Gohan made a sprint in the direction of Naruto and Sasuke. Kimimaro attempted to stop him, but Gaara stopped him with a sand wall. Gohan rushed towards the area. Lee, Gaara, and Kimimaro watched as he ran at unbelievable speeds in the direction of the Valley of the End.


	6. Remember

**Chapter 6: Remember**

Gohan continued running through the field at full speed. Gohan had no idea that he was moving at super human speed. Gohan soon reached the Valley of the End to find Naruto fighting Sasuke in the Valley. Gohan found a kunai knife on the ground and picked it up and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it at the last second. He looked up at Gohan.

"Why is the idiot here?" asked Sasuke.

"Gohan what are you doing here?" asked Naruto. "And what is with your hair?"

Gohan was silent.

"What do you forget how to talk?" said Sasuke.

Gohan walked away.

"Now where were we?" asked Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto continued fighting. Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke which he easily dodged and kneed him on the chin.

Meanwhile Gohan was still on top of the Valley; out of sight of the two ninja's. Unknown to Sasuke and Naruto Gohan was thinking of a battle strategy.

"I can't just go head on; I took too much damage during my battle with Kimimaro." said Gohan to himself.

Suddenly Gohan felt a change in the Valley. He looked down to see Naruto with red chakra surrounding him and Sasuke with symbols on him. He could tell Sasuke had the advantage as Naruto was having a hard time hitting him. Gohan jumped down into the Valley and made a run towards Sasuke. He punched him in the back of the head; knocking Sasuke over.

"I thought I sensed you." said Sasuke.

He got up while tripping Gohan. Naruto ran over on all fours and scratched Sasuke.

"Get out!" yelled Naruto, "NOW!"

Gohan did not listen and instead picked up a kunai and lunged at Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out a kunai of his own to block Gohan's. Sasuke's easily came over Gohan's. Sasuke then stabbed Gohan in the shoulder. Gohan continued fighting as if nothing had happen until Naruto knocked Gohan away to continue fighting Sasuke himself. Gohan pulled out the kunai from his shoulder. He watched as Naruto fought on par with Sasuke, but was unable to tip the scales in his favor. Gohan jumped back down at Sasuke only to be knocked away. Suddenly Gohan felt a change in Naruto's aura again.

The chakra cloak was beginning to grow a tail. After it had completely grown in Naruto lunged at Sasuke and began to dominate over him. Sasuke jumped up in the air and did some hand symbols and put his hand against his mouth as he yelled "PHEONIX FLOWER JUTSU!" A barrage of fire shot out of the ring Sasuke made with his thumb and index finger. Naruto was hit, but appeared unaffected. Naruto extended his arm and the cloak extended even farther hitting Sasuke and launching him into a statue. When the dust had cleared Sasuke appeared gray and with wings sprouting out his back.

"You think you're special?" said Sasuke, "Well you're not as special as I am."

Sasuke glided toward Naruto and punched him in face. Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke, which Sasuke dodged and I turn kicked Naruto in the arm effectively breaking it. Naruto screamed out in pain while Sasuke laughed.

Gohan looked down at his injured friend; wishing he could do something. Gohan eyes began to water up. Gohan knew Sasuke was much stronger now. He could fight on par with him in the first stage of the curse seal and he should be able to even in the second, but something was different with Sasuke. Kimimaro was not like this and was not this difficult.

He had to tap into more power. Gohan tried, but nothing came out. He continued, and when he was not getting stronger he became frustrated. He looked down at Naruto and found Sasuke gaining the upper hand. He was angry he could not do anything and closed his eyes and yelled out in anger. Suddenly Gohan felt his power increasing dramatically. He began to hear electricity. The power was over and Gohan let it go and an explosion occurred. Gohan opened his eyes to find he was in a new form. Suddenly he remembered.

"SUPER SAIYAN 2!" yelled Gohan in excitement.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped their struggle to see Gohan with his hair completely sticking up with one lock of hair falling over his forehead and bio electricity circulating around him. Gohan wiped him bloody forehead to find blue blood. Gohan wondered what it was and remembered that he was helping Bulma build a time machine and the main fuel supply had burned his hand.

"No more fooling around!" yelled Gohan.

"What's that or do you not remember." asked Sasuke.

Gohan laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Sasuke.

"I remember everything now." said Gohan, "And now, I'm going to destroy you."

"Ha, you destroy me!" said Sasuke.

Suddenly Gohan appeared in front of Sasuke and punched him so hard in the gut that Sasuke spat out blood. Sasuke responded by jumping up in the air and firing a Phoenix flower Jutsu. Gohan quickly canceled it out by firing a barrage of ki blasts. Sasuke was hit head on by the blast.

"What was that?" asked Sasuke.

"Ki blasts." said Gohan.

"Ki, that's your life force." said Sasuke.

"But the way I use it doesn't kill me." said Gohan.

"Whatever, I will kill you." said Sasuke.

Sasuke lunged at Gohan and threw a barrage of punches at Gohan. To Sasuke's amazement Gohan dodged all the punches with ease.

"Do you have a Sharingan that I am unaware of?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't even know what that is." said Gohan.

"It is an eye kekkei genkai that allows you to predict, and copy an opponent's attacks." explained Sasuke.

"No, I was just trained so well." said Gohan.

Sasuke threw a kick at Gohan, which he caught. Sasuke then jumped and kicked, with his other leg, Gohan in the face. Sasuke then stepped on Gohan's arm; breaking it. He then grabbed Gohan's broken arm and launched him into a statue. Naruto and Sasuke continued brawling until Sasuke launched Naruto into the statue opposite of Gohan's. While Naruto launched Sasuke into the Statue Gohan was knocked into. Naruto extended his arm and began to charge chakra into his good arm. While Sasuke made hand signs. A form of energy formed in Naruto's palm. Sasuke thrusted his hand down and electricity formed in his palm. The electricity turned black and sounded like flapping wings.

Naruto jumped out of the statue at the same time as Sasuke.

"RASENGAN!" yelled Naruto.

"CHIDORI!" yelled Sasuke.

The two collided and a black dome of energy formed around them. Gohan regained consciousness and saw the black dome. Realizing that he needed to help Naruto he charged up his strongest attack. He cupped his one hand and thrusted it to his side. "KAME," a ball of energy formed in Gohan's hand, "HAME," the ball became stronger, "HA!" Gohan thrusted his arm forward and unleashed the energy on the orb.

Meanwhile inside the orb Naruto and Sasuke struggled to win the struggle. Naruto moved his hand toward Sasuke's headband while Sasuke moved his fist towards Naruto's gut when the black background started to turn blue.

Meanwhile outside the orb Gohan is using the Kamehameha to break the orb and defeat Sasuke. He continued to push more power in the attack. Suddenly the orb began to crack. Gohan began to feel weaker from the attack, but continued pushing.

Inside the orb Sasuke had punched Naruto in the gut and Naruto put a scratch on Sasuke's headband when the orb broke and the wave hit Sasuke in the back launching him into the statue while Naruto fell into the water. When Gohan ended the Kamehameha wave he transformed back to base form and fell over in exhaustion. Sasuke fell into the water.

When Gohan regained consciousness he saw Sasuke standing over Naruto with a kunai ready to kill him. Sasuke dropped the kunai and walked toward the sound village. Gohan was about to try to stop him when a shuriken hit Sasuke in the arm. Sasuke looked to who threw it and saw a man with white spiked up hair with his one eye covered by a mask.

"Great, Kakashi is here." said Sasuke.

Sasuke made a run for the Sound, but Kakashi quickly caught Sasuke and jabbed him in the neck; knocking him out. Kakashi swung around his shoulder and got Naruto and did the same. He then went over to Gohan.

"Hello, my name is Kakashi." said Kakashi to Gohan.

"Hello, my name is Gohan." said Gohan.

"You need help getting back to the leaf?" asked Kakashi.

"No, but stay close." said Gohan.

Kakashi helped Gohan get out of the Valley and then they were in a bone field.

"What happen here?" asked Gohan.

"Kimimaro did this." said Kakashi pointing at Kimimaro's dead body.

Gaara and Lee walked over to them.

"Are you ready to cross?" asked Gaara.

"Yes." replied Kakashi.

Gaara manipulated sand to raise them above the bones and across safely. They then traveled through a destroyed forest.

"What happen here?" asked Gohan.

"My sister Temari help Shikamaru defeat Tayuya." said Gaara.

Gohan noticed Tayuya's dead body.

They then crossed a river Gohan saw Sakon and Ukon's dead bodies and asked "Who killed them?"

"My brother Kankuro." answered Gaara.

They continued through the route to the Leaf pointing out that Neji killed Kidomaru and Choji killing Jirobo. By the time they reached the Leaf Naruto was barely awake and Gohan was being supported by Gaara. They were quickly admitted in the hospital and by the time Gohan had got in his bed he fell asleep.


	7. Recovery

**Chapter 7: Recovery**

Gohan awoke in his hospital bed. He was in the same room as Naruto, who was already up.

"Nice of you to wake up." said Naruto in a cheery way.

Gohan laughed and said, "I guess I'm gonna be in here a lot."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Well I don't think you have Senzu Beans." said Gohan.

"What are Senzu Beans?" asked Naruto.

"They are special beans that can fully heal you from any damage." said Gohan.

"Cool." said Naruto.

Lady Tsunade then walked in.

"Oh good you're up." she said. "When you arrived your body was really beat up."

"Sorry if I put you through a lot." said Gohan.

"Its fine, you were actually at near death" said Tsunade.

"Awesome!" said Gohan.

"How is that awesome?" asked Tsunade, "You almost died!"

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah." replied Tsunade and Naruto.

"Well I am a member of an elite alien race called the Saiyans." said Gohan.

"So how are you a Saiyan?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I am only Half-Saiyan, but my dad was a full Saiyan who was sent by the evil tyrant Frieza to destroy the planet. But after my dad hit his head he became a nice person." explained Gohan.

Gohan ended up explaining all that has happen to him through his life and about the Super Saiyan transformation.

"Ok, well one more question." asked Tsunade.

"Yeah." responded Gohan.

"Why did you have a blue liquid on your forehead?" she asked.

"Oh well I was helping my friend Bulma build a time machine and the main fuel supply burned my hand and entered my body. The machine then exploded and sent me here." explained Gohan.

"Interesting." said Tsunade, "Well that was what gave you the amnesia."

Tsunade walked out of the room. Another girl walked in. She wore a white jacket and had dark blue hair.

"Hello Naruto." said the girl timidly.

"Oh, hey Hinata." said Naruto. "This is Gohan."

"Hello." she said. "I heard you accomplished the mission."

"Yeah, thanks to Gohan hear." said Naruto.

"Oh please, you did most of the work." said Gohan. "I only distracted Sasuke."

"Well its good you made it back with him." said Hinata.

"Hey, when I say I will bring him back, I stay by my word." said Naruto proudly.

"I believe you would Naruto." said Hinata. "Well, I have to go, nice to see you."

Hinata left the room.

"So is she like your girlfriend?" asked Gohan.

"What, no." said Naruto, "What made you think that?"

"Well, she seems to like you." said Gohan.

"How would you know?" asked Naruto.

"Just the way she acted around you." said Gohan.

"Well, if you put it that way." said Naruto.

After awhile a man with white hair walked into the room.

"Hey Naruto." said the man.

"Hey Pervy Saga!" said Naruto.

"I believe it was Jiraiya." said the man.

"Wow Naruto aren't you famous." said Gohan.

"You should have been here before he was a ninja." said Jiraiya.

"Why?" asked Gohan.

"He was the most hated in the village." said Jiraiya.

"You were!" said Gohan, "Why?"

"I have the Nine Tailed Demon Fox sealed in me." said Naruto, "No one wanted to be around me."

"But Naruto was a hero." said Jiraiya.

"Well I would be your friend." said Gohan.

"Nice to know." said Naruto.

"Well onto more important matters." said Jiraiya, "The Akatsuki are expected to attack in three years and it will take that same time until Orochimaru to switch bodies."

"Well we will need to train then." said Gohan. "So they can't win."

"Yeah, and we can create a new technique!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Well then, it looks like we have a training regime." said Jiraiya.

The following day Gohan was up and walking around when he saw a girl crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Gohan.

"Sasuke just called me useless and nothing more than a fan girl." said the girl.

"Don't listen to him, he is just angry he was beaten." said Gohan.

"But he is right, so far I have done little to nothing to help the village." she said.

"What's your name?" asked Gohan.

"Ino." said the girl.

"Ino, you can't be as weak as he says." said Gohan.

"But he is right!" sobbed Ino.

"No he is not, I should know because I was in that exact position." said Gohan, "I used to be so useless. Aliens came to our planet and all I did was cower in fear. Later we traveled to a different planet, where an evil galactic overlord was trying to find the mystical dragon balls, and again I was useless. The only time I was useful was when I was enraged and even then I couldn't harm the enemy much."

Gohan paused. "But I never gave up. I continued training to become as strong as my father so I may protect the planet and it finally came down to our greatest enemy, Cell. My dad was the strongest out of all of us and yet he had no faith in himself and complete in me."

"Why?" asked Ino.

"Because he knew of the ultimate transformation." said Gohan, "I literally single handedly killed Cell, at the cost of my father's life. I guess what I am trying to say is that even the weakest can become strong, all you have to do is find a drive, mine is to protect the ones I love."

"Thank you." said Ino with new found confidence.

Suddenly Sakura came running down the hallway "Gohan!"

"Got to go!" yelled Gohan as he ran away from Sakura.

"Thank you very much." said Ino to herself.

Gohan ran through the group of people in the hospital. A nurse was taking a try of food to a patent when Gohan grabbed the food and swallowed it in one bite, or so it looked. Gohan looked to see Sakura close on his tail, literally. She was about to grab his tail when he remembered how his uncle, Nappa, and Vegeta wrapped their tails around their waists. He tried it and succeeded. Gohan ran outside onto the roof and flew up.

"Get down here!" yelled Sakura, "You need to be in bed!"

"No I don't." said Gohan.

Sakura jumped up, but Gohan was too high.

"Get down!" yelled Sakura.

Suddenly Shikamaru and a girl from the sand walked up onto the roof.

"Shikamaru, Temari can you help me get Gohan down?" asked Sakura.

"Sure." said Temari, "Shikamaru, keep him still."

Shikamaru then used the Shadow Possession technique. Gohan could not control his body anymore. Gohan began to regain feeling when Temari created a miniature cyclone which sent Gohan crashing down. Sakura grabbed Gohan and dragged him back to his room.

On the way to the room Gohan grabbed a food cart. Sakura noticed this and backhanded Gohan in the back of the head. Gohan was eating and did not notice it. Sakura pushed the cart out of Gohan's hold. It then became harder for her to drag Gohan. She looked behind to find that Gohan had gone back for the food. Sakura gave up and let him take it to the room.

While Naruto and Gohan were eating from their fifth food cart Kakashi walked in.

"How many carts of food have you had?" asked Kakashi.

"Five, but we are going onto number six." said Gohan pointing over to a sixth cart.

"How do you stay in shape?" asked Kakashi.

"That is a secret." said Gohan.

"He is a part of an alien race!" tattled Naruto.

"You little!" yelled Gohan.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Kakashi.

"Yes, I am, but I am not mean." said Gohan.

"Ok, well anyway, I want to train you because I believe that you may have become an object of Orochimaru." said Kakashi.

"Ok, sure." said Gohan.

Kakashi talked with the boys a bit and left.

That night Sasuke got an unexpected visitor.

"Well, it seems the sound four, or five, have failed." said a man with glasses.

"And what are you going to do about it, Kabuto?" said Sasuke.

A man with bandages around his head stepped forward.

"It's not what I will do, it's what Orochimaru will do." said Kabuto.

"Getting you to the Sound will be next to impossible." said Orochimaru.

"So." said Sasuke.

"We will train you here." said Orochimaru.

"How?" asked Sasuke.

"We will be having help from Danzo." said Orochimaru.

"We better go." said Kabuto looking out the door.

"See you soon Sasuke." said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru and Kabuto then left the room.

* * *

**I named three pairs in this Chapter. Please Comment**


	8. An Investigation

**Chapter 8: An Investigation**

After a few weeks in the hospital, Gohan and Naruto were released from the hospital. They went to the third training field, so Naruto could test Gohan's power.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah, it's just a friendly spar." said Naruto.

"Ok." said Gohan.

Both Naruto and Gohan slipped into a fighting position. After a few seconds, they rushed at each other. Gohan threw a punch at Naruto, who had narrowly dodged it. Naruto responded by throwing a punch of his own, that Gohan dodged easily. Gohan kneed Naruto in the stomach and grabbed his arm. Gohan twirled Naruto around before letting go and allowing Naruto to be sent flying into a tree. Naruto quickly did a substitution to avoid any further damage. Naruto then created a bunch of shadow clones. The Naruto clones piled onto Gohan and it appeared as if Gohan was beaten, when he let out an explosive wave that destroyed all of the clones. When Gohan regained his vision he saw two Naruto's rushing at him with a Rasengan. Gohan quickly put his hands up to his face and yelled, "MASENKO-HA!"

Gohan and Naruto's attacks collided. Naruto struggled to beat the Masenko, but Gohan seemed like he wasn't even trying. Naruto was being pushed back by the powerful blast. Gohan had then overcame the Rasengan and quickly lifted up the Masenko so it would not hurt Naruto.

Naruto stood in place panting, while Gohan stood completely unfazed by the spar.

"Wow." panted Naruto, "You're pretty strong."

"You're pretty good yourself." said Gohan.

"Please, you beat me like it was nothing." said Naruto.

"You have potential to fight on par with me." said Gohan.

"I DO!" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah, you just need a lot more training." said Gohan.

"Well, I have a few weeks until I go with Jiraiya to train." said Naruto, "So could you train me?"

"Sure." said Gohan.

The two boys were just turning to leave, when Kakashi appeared in front of them. Naruto was surprised, while Gohan stayed cool.

"I was wondering when you would come out." said Gohan.

"You knew I was watching!" said Kakashi.

"I could sense you." said Gohan, "It's an ability I have."

"Well, anyways I have mission for you guys." said Kakashi.

"REALLY!" said Naruto getting excited.

"Yeah, it's an investigation mission." said Kakashi.

Naruto became less excited, while Gohan became more.

"What is it about?" asked Gohan.

"A group of criminals have been abducting people from a village." said Kakashi, "I will be leading the mission."

"So who all are going?" asked Gohan.

"Probably me, you, and Sakura." said Naruto.

"We will be taking Hinata as well." said Kakashi

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Kurenai insisted on us taking Hinata with us." said Kakashi.

"Oh, ok." said Naruto.

"So meet me at the village gate tomorrow." said Kakashi.

Gohan left with Naruto as he was staying with him. The following day all three Genin were waiting at the gate for Kakashi.

"Where's Kakashi and Gohan!" said Sakura.

"I don't know Gohan wasn't home when I got up, and Kakashi is always late." said Naruto.

A moment later Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"Well, sorry I'm late." said Kakashi, "If we are ready we can go."

Kakashi then noticed that Gohan was not there.

"Where's." Kakashi was cut off by Naruto being ambushed by a kid wearing armor and a bandana over his mouth.

"Naruto!" yelled Kakashi.

Kakashi was about to help Naruto, but a force field was preventing him from helping. Naruto fought against the boy, but he was far stronger than he was. Naruto tried to grab the bandana to unmask him, but he moved so fast that he could not grab it. The boy reappeared behind Naruto and put Naruto in a choke hold. Outside the force field Hinata activated her Byakugan to try and find out who he is.

"IT'S GOHAN!" yelled Hinata.

"Gohan!" choked Naruto.

The boy let go of Naruto and took off the bandana.

"Why did you attack me?" asked Naruto.

"You wanted me to train you." said Gohan.

"So you try and kill me!" yelled Naruto.

"Sorry, I forgot how weak you are." said Gohan while scratching the back of his head and giving off the famous Son grin.

Kakashi walked up to Gohan now the force field was down and said, "Why were you late?" asked Kakashi.

"I left the village to look for a good river." said Gohan.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"I wanted fish." said Gohan.

"Why didn't you just buy some?" asked Sakura.

"I have no money." said Gohan.

"What are you wearing?" asked Naruto.

"Saiyan battle armor." said Gohan, "Now can we go?"

Kakashi sighed and took the team off.

"Where are we going?" asked Hinata.

"A village on the border of the Land of fire." said Kakashi.

After a day of traveling, the team arrived at the village. Kakashi took them to the main building where the leader of the village was. They walked in.

"Are you the ninja we hired?" asked an old man.

"Yes." said Kakashi.

"Ok, well my name is Kame.

The man examined the Genin behind Kakashi.

"Are you sure they are fit for this?" asked the village leader.

"They are far stronger then they look." said Kakashi.

"I hope for their safety that they are ready." said Kame.

"Ok, now when do they usually attack?" asked Kakashi.

"They strike at night." said the leader, "The Village is split up into two areas, an outer and inner area. The outer consists of the wall guarding our village and the town. The inner consists of the housing."

"Ok." said Kakashi.

"If I may give a suggestion?" asked Kame.

"Yes?" asked Kakashi.

"Do you have trackers?" asked the leader.

"Me and Hinata, I have the Sharingan and she has the Byakugan." said Kakashi.

"And I can sense people." said Gohan.

"Ok, well I would pair the two Genin with the two who can't track." suggested Kame.

"So we can cover more ground!" said Gohan.

"Yes." said the man.

"I will put it into consideration." said Kakashi.

"Ok, well my guard here will take you to your home." said the leader.

The guard took them to a hotel and they got their room.

"Weird." said Gohan as he walked in.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"The man's name." said Gohan, "And his power level."

"What's odd about his name?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, an attack I know, the Kamehameha, was created by a man named Master Roshi." said Gohan, "One day I asked him why he named it that and he said that one of his great grandparents name was Kame and he was the leader of a village, and he had a brother named Hame."

"And you think this man is the one he was talking about?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, his energy feels like Master Roshi's." said Gohan.

"Well you can ask him later." said Kakashi.

There were three rooms. Gohan and Naruto shared one, Sakura and Hinata shared one, and Kakashi had the last one. They all met at the dinner table where Kakashi had laid out their plans.

"Ok, I will be patrolling the wall, Naruto and Hinata will patrol the town, and Sakura and Gohan will patrol the housing area." explained Kakashi, "Should you find them, contact the others and the others will rush to your location."

Kakashi then handed each ninja a pair of ear phones.

The ninja rushed out of their room and went to their assigned places. Gohan grabbed Sakura and ran at amazing speeds to the area they were assigned. The two began patrolling. Sakura started to create a conversation, but Gohan just ignored her. When she finally got his attention, he revealed that he was trying to teach himself a new move. Sakura then hit him hard on the back of the head.

"Ow." said Sakura, "What is your head made of!"

"The same stuff everyone else's is made of." said Gohan.

Sakura held her hand.

"Just a suggestion, maybe you should not try and hit people when you're angry." said Gohan.

"Shut up." said Sakura.

Gohan rolled his eyes, _"This is going to be a long night."_ thought Gohan.

The two continued their patrol without speaking to each other.

_"Why did I have to be paired up with him."_ thought Sakura.

The two are walking when Gohan stops.

"What?" asked Sakura.

Gohan stood silent.

"Did you find something?" asked Sakura.

Gohan remained silent.

"Answer me!" yelled Sakura.

Suddenly Gohan fell down unconscious. Sakura looked on his shoulder to see a knock out dart.

"Oh no." said Sakura.

"Oh no is right." said a voice from behind.

Sakura turned around to see four people.

"Who are you guys." asked Sakura.

"Kill her." said the man who spoke to Sakura first.

Three of them ran at her and began attacking. One was a very strong man, another was one who seemed to specialize in chakra, and the last one specialized in mechanical weapons. The fourth man, who was not fighting walked up to Gohan and picked him up. He turned to leave when a Kunai was shot at him. Sakura had escaped the onslaught and attacked the fourth man. She threw a punch at him, which he dodged easily. He proceeded to knee her in the stomach. He grabbed Gohan and took off. The other three ran at Sakura. The mechanical one shot a dozen needles at her, but she quickly made a substitution. She reappeared behind him.

"Now Bojo!" yelled the chakra master to the strong man.

The buff man grabbed Sakura and held her tight.

"Korumba, drain her of her chakra." said the mechanical genius to the chakra master.

Korumba walked up to Sakura and drained her chakra.

"What now, Handro?" asked Bojo to the mechanical genius.

"We kill her." said Handro.

Suddenly Sakura elbowed Bojo in the gut and he let go of her. Handro shot a paper bomb attached to chakra strings at Sakura. They spun around her. Handro lit the string on fire.

"Let's get out of here." said Handro.

The three left Sakura. The flame was getting close and she began to scream, a second later Naruto and Hinata appeared and took out the fire.

"I just found them fighting you with the Byakugan." said Hinata.

"They have Gohan." said Sakura.

"How did they." asked Naruto.

"No time." said Sakura, cutting off Naruto.

The three criminals met up with the fourth man.

"Saka, we killed her." said Handro.

"I doubt it." said Saka.

Suddenly Gohan jumped out of Saka's grasp.

"What, how could you have woken up that fast!" asked Saka.

"You hit my armor." said Gohan, "I simply faked it."

"Korumba, you missed!" yelled Saka.

"Like that would have made much of a difference." said Gohan as he kneed Saka in the gut.

"You guys are screwed." said Gohan as he kicked Bojo into the air.

Handro shot his mechanical, retractable arm at him. Gohan easily caught it and crushed it. Handro retracted it and took it off. Korumba ran at him and concentrated chakra into his hand and attacked him. Gohan easily dodged all of his attempts to hit him and grabbed his hand.

"How can you bare the pain?" asked Korumba.

"I've handled much worse." said Gohan.

Bojo ran behind Gohan and put him in a choke hold. Handro quickly began typing things into his other mechanical arm. When he finished he said, "I have about five minutes."

"Ok, Bojo and Korumba keep his friends busy, I will take care of this brat." said Saka.

Bojo and Korumba left Gohan and Saka stepped in.

"Don't think I'm as easy as the others." said Saka.

Saka threw a kick at Gohan followed by a punch. Gohan was surprised that the attack affected him. Saka continued to attack Gohan with a barrage of punches and kicks. Gohan quickly stopped him by releasing some of his energy.

"Impressive, I might actually have to try." said Gohan.

Gohan threw a kick and Saka, and sent him flying in the other direction. Gohan ran towards him and punched him in the face. Gohan continued to pummel Saka, without a thought as to what Handro was up to. Amazingly Saka was still standing when Gohan stopped.

"You're pretty strong, but I'm going to have to end this." Gohan was about to fire a Ki blast a Saka when he heard a click.

"Finally!" yelled Saka.

"What." said Gohan as he turned around. Handro fired a cylindrical object at Gohan. It hit in the center of Gohan's stomach. It quickly took effect and began to drain Gohan of energy and he soon fell into a coma. The rest of Saka's team arrived.

"We could not kill them, but we did knock them out." said Korumba.

"That Naruto kid is strong." said Bojo.

"Plus their Sensei helped." said Korumba.

"Yeah, whatever." said Saka.

The group of four proceeded to the base with Gohan.

When Gohan awoke, he found himself in a cell. He attempted to kick the door down, but he was too tired. The door outside his cell opened and Handro walked in.

"C'mon boy, boss wants yah." he said.

Handro unlocked the door and put Gohan in cuffs. He proceeded to a room with a surgical table. Handro took off the cuffs and put Gohan on the table. He then strapped Gohan to the table. The door opened again and Saka, a man with bandages over his head, and a man with glasses walked in.

"Hello young man, I am Orochimaru, and this is Kabuto." said the man with bandages.

"Orochimaru will brand you with the Earth's Curse Mark, and I will seal some of the Four Tailed Demon's power into you." said Kabuto.

"Why?" asked Gohan.

"I normally do not like my bodies to have demon power, but I believe you would go well with it and make a splendid body." said Orochimaru.

"Why?" asked Gohan.

"Because of your battle with Sasuke." said Orochimaru.

"Ok, but don't you have another three years until you can change bodies?" asked Gohan, who was trying to waste time.

"Yes, but I will be keeping you close, so I don't lose you like I lost Sasuke." said Orochimaru.

Gohan was about to ask another question when Orochimaru said, "Begin."

Orochimaru ripped off some of the bandages that covered his mouth and bit Gohan on the neck. When he receded, three slightly curved lines appeared on his neck. Gohan fought going to sleep, in hope that he could see the full moon, for he knew that tonight it was out. Suddenly a glass container with vacuum tubes coming out of it, which were linked to another container, came down. Gohan continued fighting to stay awake, even as Orochimaru and company began sealing the demon power into Gohan. When the process was close to finished something happened. At last Gohan's plan has been put into motion. Gohan had caught sight of the full moon! As a great Ape, his allies could find him, and Naruto knew how to transform him back, Gohan told him. All the people sealing the power into Gohan noticed that he was beginning to grow fur! Gohan began to grow a snout as well! Gohan was about to begin growing, when the Four Tails Chakra, and the Curse Mark began to envelope his body. Gohan felt himself drifting away from his body as the power took over.

Orochimaru and Company watched in horror as the Ape-Monster released his holdings, and smashed open the case. He yelled, "I am Oozaru!" and howled loudly.

"Maybe we should get out of here." said Kabuto to Orochimaru.

"Yes, we should." said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru and Kabuto ran towards the door, but Oozaru shot a Ki blast at them.

"I will kill all of you!" yelled Oozaru.

* * *

**I would like to explain Oozaru, He is kinda like the Oozaru from Dragonball Evolution. He has black fur, and has a mind of his own. **

**Please Comment**


	9. The Beast

**Sorry for the long update, but here it is! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Beast**

The beast lunged at Orochimaru. He threw his claws at him, and Orochimaru had barely dodged the attack. He then targeted Kabuto. The Medical ninja did his best to defend himself against the onslaught from the monster known as Oozaru. Saka rushed in to try and protect Kabuto, but Oozaru swatted him away as if he were nothing.

"What is going on!" yelled Orochimaru.

"I don't know." said Handro.

"I got him." said Bojo.

Bojo lunged at Oozaru and put the beast in a headlock.

"What are you gonna do now?" asked Bojo.

Oozaru responded by elbowing Bojo in the stomach. The brute let go off Oozaru and clutched his stomach in pain. Oozaru then grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground. He then stepped on the arm, effectively breaking it. Bojo yelled out in pain. Oozaru then stepped on his rib cage, also crushing it. Oozaru continually stomped on the man's chest as he spat out blood. When Oozaru found it fit to end the man's misery, he grabbed his still good arm, picked him up, and threw him at the wall. As Bojo made contact with the wall, Oozaru fired a deadly Ki wave from his mouth. The blast hit full on and killed the man. He then looked to Handro, who was powering up his gauntlet. Oozaru lunged at him and punched him in the face. Saka and Korumba ran at Oozaru, only for him unleash an explosive wave to keep them away.

"I thought you would like to live." said Oozaru, "But fine, I'll kill you once I kill him."

Handro's gauntlet beeped, signaling that the charge has completed. He fired the same devise he fired at Gohan that drained his energy. Oozaru held up his hand and fired a devastating blast at the devise. The blast incinerated the devise, and went on to mortally wound Handro. Korumba stepped in, and tried to drain chakra with his hands, but Oozaru had stopped him. He grabbed his hands and squeezed. Korumba screamed in pain as his hand broke. Saka jumped in and did a series of hand, and three clones of him appeared and ran at him. Oozaru attacked all four Saka's. Three exploded on contact, and only the real one was left.

"What…is this….thing." panted Handro.

"I am the one who will kill you." responded Oozaru.

He charged up another Ki blast in his mouth and was about to fire it at Handro, when he threw Korumba in front of Handro and killed them both.

"Killed two birds with one stone." said Oozaru, "Now you can suffer, along with." Oozaru noticed that Orochimaru and Kabuto escaped.

"Hey where's." Saka never finished the sentence, as Oozaru punched him hard in the gut. Saka puked up blood.

"I'll find them later." said Oozaru.

Oozaru proceeded to beat on Saka. He was helpless to stop the raging beast, until the Leaf ninja arrived.

Suddenly Oozaru felt the power of four other ninja. They were each much stronger then Saka, who was heavily injured, and dying. Oozaru quickly turned around and punched a man in the gut. The man was Kakashi. He had his headband raised, so he could use the Sharingan. Naruto soon followed. Then Hinata and Sakura arrived.

"What's going on!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh, just killing everyone in plain sight." stated Oozaru.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"I am Oozaru." the beast said.

"He…is…Gohan." panted Saka.

Oozaru turned around and looked at Saka. He charged up a powerful blast in his hand and said, "Goodbye." He was about to unleash the blast, when the blast flickered. Soon it was completely dead. He turned around to see Hinata pushing her fingers on a spot on his arm. He was about to swat her away, when she hit a set of pressure points. She continued to do this, while he body became engulfed with chakra. Suddenly Oozaru felt a small pain in one of the points. Hinata continued, and started saying, "Four palms." She hit more points and said, "Eight palms." She hit another set of points and said, "Sixteen palms." After hitting more points she said, "Thirty-two palms." She finished her final set by yelling, "Sixty-four palms!"

Once she stopped her attack, Oozaru attempted to charge up Ki, but she had sealed it, so he could not access it. This just made him more angry, so he threw an upper cut at her. The punch connected, and sent her flying towards her friends.

They were about to run in and help, when she got up and said, "No, I will defeat him."

"But Hinata." said Naruto.

"Naruto, I must prove myself." said Hinata.

"Ok, but be careful." said Naruto.

She ran at Oozaru, and threw a kick at his face. He simply dodged it by raising his arm to bloke it.

"How foolish." said Oozaru.

He then kicked her in the air and as she was falling, he began to try and access his energy. She fell to the ground as he was charging. Quickly she threw another kick at him, this time she hit and he stumbled backwards.

"I think I will have some fun with this fight." said Oozaru.

He grabbed her arm and began to spin her around. As he began to speed up, he let go of her. She was sent crashing into the wall. He began to charge again, hoping to access his true power again. Suddenly the ground began to shake, and an aura around the monster began to flicker to life.

"Yes!" yelled Oozaru, "Now die."

He pointed his hand at Hinata, who was lying on the ground. She was bleeding and heavily injured. He powered up a Ki blast. She was too far away from her teammates for them to rescue her. He let go of the blast and it raced toward the girl. Naruto began running towards Hinata. A red shroud began to envelope him, and his speed increased as he ran on all fours. He had managed to reach Hinata and throw her out of the way. Unfortunately he was hit with the blast himself. The blast was strong enough to kill the ninja, but thanks to the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, he began to heal himself at an amazing speed.

"It's over." said Naruto.

"Oh really?" said Oozaru.

Suddenly Naruto's cloak began to bubble up as a tail grew.

Oozaru felt his power raise drastically.

"Thank you." muttered Naruto to the Nine Tails.

**"Whatever."** said the Nine Tails.

Naruto rushed at Oozaru and scratched his chest with his extended claws. Blood began to seep out of the wound. Oozaru attempted to scratch Naruto back, but the boy performed a substitution and evaded it. He reappeared behind him, and attacked him with a barrage of punches and kicks. Oozaru let out an explosive wave to get Naruto off of him.

"Well, it seems I will have to try harder." said Oozaru.

Oozaru began to power up. Once again the ground began to shake. The more power the beast unleashed, the more violent the shaking became. Kakashi noticed that the ceiling was beginning to crumble.

"Sakura, get Hinata and get out of here." said Kakashi as he ran for Saka.

Kakashi and Sakura quickly got the ninja and fled the base. As they exited the base exploded, with Naruto and Oozaru in it. As the dust cleared Naruto and Oozaru stood in place, unfazed by the destruction. Kakashi summed up that Oozaru was stronger than Naruto at this point.

Naruto noticed this too, and asked the Nine Tails, "Hey Nine Tails, I could use more power."

**"I noticed."** said the Nine Tails.

Suddenly another tail began to grow from the cloak. Naruto's power grew as well. The two warriors lunged at each other. They exchanged punches and kicks. Neither was able to gain the upper hand in this battle. Naruto never bothered to ask for more power, as the more tails he had the more a strain it had on his body, and two tails was hard enough to control, and he did not want the Nine Tails to take over. The two continued to exchange blows. After awhile they separated from each other and stood a distance away. While Naruto was beginning to pant heavily, Oozaru was completely unfazed by the little brawl. Kakashi rushed in to distract Oozaru while Sakura worked on healing Naruto.

_"I don't know how much longer I can hold this form." _ thought Naruto.

Meanwhile Kakashi fought against Oozaru. While he could not faze Oozaru at all, He was able to dodge some of the attacks thanks to his Sharingan. Kakashi attempted to send an uppercut to Oozaru, but he quickly dodged it, and kneed him in the stomach. Kakashi took the hit and felt excruciating pain as the knee connected with his stomach. Oozaru was about to throw a punch at Kakashi, when Naruto's cloaks' arm extended and knocked the demon back. Naruto rushed at Oozaru on all fours, while Sakura ran towards Kakashi to heal him, but Kakashi told her to heal Hinata and Saka. Naruto's battle with Oozaru continued.

"How can you access such power?" asked Oozaru.

"That is for me to know and you to not." said Naruto as he punched Oozaru's face.

The two continued attacking each other, but once more Naruto began to tire. He had to end this quickly. Naruto then successfully kicked Oozaru away. Naruto jumped back away from the monster. He began to charge chakra into the palm of his hand.

"A Rasengan." said Kakashi.

Oozaru decided to charge up a powerful Ki wave in his hand as well. Once the two were done charging their attacks, they unleashed them. Naruto ran at Oozaru, while he released the blast on Naruto. The two attacks collided. Naruto held his ground against the superior blast, but would not give in, as the blast would kill him. Sakura had finished healing Hinata, and was about to heal Saka when she noticed the dual.

Naruto was obviously out matched, and could not win. Kakashi noticed this too, but also began to notice that Oozaru was starting to tire, and the attack was slowly becoming weaker.

"What's going on?" asked Kakashi to no one in particular.

Sakura also began to notice that Oozaru was finally becoming weaker.

When Saka regained consciousness, he noticed the dual. While Oozaru's beam was still stronger it was weakening.

"What is going on?" asked Saka.

"Naruto is trying to defeat Oozaru." said Sakura as she healed him.

"He's becoming weaker." said Saka.

"Yeah?" said Sakura.

"Gohan is fighting." said Saka.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Gohan is fighting for control over the body." said Saka.

"Wait, so Gohan is still there?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, I think if Naruto's attack works he will be able to regain control." said Saka.

Sakura stopped healing him. Hinata had heard what Saka had said and the two began yelling, "Come Naruto, you can do it." and "Come on Gohan fight him."

Kakashi had used his Sharingan to pick up what they were saying and realized that if Naruto won, Gohan would be back, so he yelled to Naruto, "Naruto, you must beat him to get Gohan back!"

This hit Naruto, and he began trying even harder than before. His attack was beginning to become stronger, with this new found incentive. Naruto began to push against Oozaru, and was soon inches away from the monster.

"No…No…NO!" yelled Oozaru as the Rasengan hit him.

A giant ball of light began to envelope the monster. The light became more and more blinding. When it had finally settled, in place of Oozaru was a golden haired boy. At first everyone was surprised by the boys appearance.

"What?" asked the Boy, "It's me, Gohan."

Naruto jumped for joy. The cloak surrounding him dissipated, and he gave Gohan a big hug.

When Naruto had finally let go of him, he said, "I'm so sorry guys."

"Don't be." said Sakura.

"It wasn't your fault." said Naruto.

"But."

"Gohan I have a demon like that myself, you just have to become more friendly with it." said Naruto

"Thanks." said Gohan

"I just wish I could have been more helpful." said Sakura.

"But you were." said Gohan.

"How?" asked Sakura

"I have a friend named Dende. He can heal people like you. He is no fighter, but without his help, I would probably be dead." said Gohan, "Without your medical abilities Naruto would have been defeated."

Gohan then turned to Saka.

"What about him?" asked Gohan.

"We are going to take him in for questioning." said Kakashi.

The squad then returned to the Village. For saving the village, they were awarded with a feast. Gohan ate most of the food present, but no one really cared, as Naruto a Choji ate almost as much. The following day the squad returned to the Village. Unfortunately no information on the whereabouts of Orochimaru was found. Soon it came time for Naruto and Jiraiya to depart for training. All of Naruto's friends said goodbye. Gohan walked up to him and said, "I'll be waiting for a rematch."

"You were possessed." said Naruto.

"Not that." said Gohan.

"Then what?" asked Naruto.

"Our spar the day before the mission." said Gohan.

"You bet, but next time I will win!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I hope." said Gohan.

The two laughed, then Naruto said, "Well, got to go."

The two shuck hands and Naruto departed.

"Bye!" yelled Gohan.

"Bye!" Naruto yelled back.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	10. Shippuden

Sorry for the long update. My netbook's charger broke over the summer, and by the time we got a new one I was already too busy with school work to write the chapter. I will try to update sooner, but I decided I want to have my chapters prewritten before I get to them. I am going to try my best to do this without bringing down the quality, but rest assured I will not wait like 6 months before updating. Hopefully at the most it will be 2 weeks.

Anyways on with the long awaited Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10- Shippuden

A yellow haired boy in an orange and black jumpsuit ran through the gates of Konoha. He jumped on top of a nearby pillar. He looked around the village, and with a smile and outstretched hands yelled, "I'm finally home! I've missed you Konoha!"

A man with long white hair and a red vest walked up to the pillar the boy was on and said, "Alright Naruto, why don't you get down from there, I'm sure Tsunade is waiting for you."

"Alright Pervy Sage!" yelled Naruto.

"It's Jiraiya!" yelled Jiraiya.

Naruto laughed then ran off.

Jiraiya sighed, _"Some things never change."_ he thought.

Jiraiya looked up and notice a new face on the Hokage Monument.

_"And some things do."_ he thought while looking at Tsunade's face.

Meanwhile at the third training ground, two ninja attack each other in a heated battle. They each have spiked hair. The man, who had the more spiked hair, had white hair that stood up on end, wore a green flak jacket, and had a mask covering half of his face. He also possessed the Sharingan. The other one had golden hair that stood up on end, and only a few locks of hair that did not stand up. He also wore a purple Gi.

The two exchanged blows. Neither side was willing to call it quits.

"Today I will win!" exclaimed the white haired man.

"Yeah fat chance." said the golden haired fighter.

"Yeah, because today will be the day I win!" yelled a man in a green spandex with a bowl hair cut, "Dynamic Entry!"

The golden haired man easily got out of the way.

"Let me deal with this, Gohan." said the white haired man.

"Go ahead, Kakashi Sensei." said Gohan.

Kakashi performed some hand signs, and thrusted his right hand towards the ground. His hand erupted with lightning, and he ran at Gohan! He threw his hand up and attacked Gohan. Gohan quickly moved out of the way, but Kakashi aimed the lightning downward, erupting the area with lightning, it hit Gohan while Kakashi yelled, "**Surprise Lightning Cutter!**"

Gohan was sent flying away, and landed in the water.

"Thought…that…would get you." panted Kakashi.

"Good work Kakashi!" said the man in the green spandex.

"And now Gai." sighed Kakashi.

"Give it your best!" exclaimed Might Gai.

Suddenly the ground around Kakashi and Gai began to shake. Gohan then shot out of the water. He rushed at Kakashi, but then stopped.

"Naruto?" asked Gohan.

Kakashi and Gai looked in the direction Gohan was looking, and saw Naruto standing against a tree. Kakashi, Gohan, and Gai quickly looked at each other. Then Kakashi ran at Naruto and punched him in the face, Hard. Naruto fell down.

"Ow, why did you punch me Kakashi Sensei?" asked Naruto.

Stunned, Kakashi said, "You aren't Sasuke, sneaking out trying to train or kill one of us?"

"No, why would I do that!" yelled Naruto, "and Sasuke's tried to kill people?"

"No, but he hates a lot of people." said Gohan as he powered down from Super Saiyan.

Gohan's golden hair went black, and only a small amount of hair stood up.

"Wow, you guys haven't changed a lot." said Naruto as he got up.

"Yeah, because you have room to talk." said Kakashi.

"Hey, I've changed a lot." said Naruto.

Gohan measured up his power and said, "You've grown stronger, but you still look like you did two and a half years ago, minus the size and clothing."

Before they could continue any farther, Gohan whispered something to Naruto. Then Naruto charged up a Rasengan and made a run towards a tree. The Rasengan ran right through it, and hit Sasuke.

"Ouch!" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" asked Kakashi.

"I heard the Dobe came back." said Sasuke casually.

_"Strange, Sasuke doesn't sound mean."_ thought Naruto.

_"Just wait."_ replied Gohan with his telepathy.

"What the!" yelled Naruto, surprised that Gohan had managed to speak to him telepathically.

"Didn't you know I have psychic abilities?" asked Gohan as he blew up a boulder.

"Yeah, the freak has psychic powers." said Sasuke coldly.

"There's the Sasuke I know!" said Naruto happily.

"Hey Kakashi are we gonna finish our battle?" asked Gai.

"Not now Gai, later." said Kakashi.

"Oh, hi Gai Sensei, how has your team been?" asked Naruto.

"They have blossomed in the Flames of Youth!" exclaimed Gai.

"Cool." said Naruto.

"Well, Naruto shouldn't you be headed to the Hokage?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, but Grandma Tsunade can wait." said Naruto.

"Come on Naruto." said Kakashi.

Kakashi then dragged Naruto away. Gai Sensei left soon afterwards, leaving only Gohan and Sasuke.

"So." said Gohan.

Sasuke left.

"And I'm alone." said Gohan.

Gohan left.

"…."

"…."

"…."

BANG!

A sound came from the Hokage Mansion as Shizune had to restrain Tsunade from killing Naruto. Apparently Jiraiya-sama wrote another book, a sequel to the Icha Icha series, and Naruto had just given it to Kakashi, who instantly ignored what Tsunade was saying, then Naruto tried to leave to get some Ichiraku Ramen.

"Shizune let me go!" yelled Tsunade.

"Not if you are going to attack Naruto!" said Shizune.

"I was just about to assign him a mission!" yelled Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto just got back." explained Shizune.

"And then he has the nerve to show THAT book in my office!" yelled Tsunade completely ignoring what Shizune had said.

Unfortunately Shizune could not find a reason to protect Naruto. She wasn't very fond of that series either.

"Why don't you just beat up Kakashi?" asked Shizune, who noticed that Kakashi was still in the room reading his book.

* * *

Meanwhile at Iciraku.

"AHHHHHHHHH"

Gohan looked up from his 23rd bowl of Ramen and sensed around to see what was going on.

"What was that?" asked Teuchi.

"Just Tsunade-sama pummeling Kakashi Sensei." said Gohan. Gohan had learned long ago, when Tsunade made him get a tutor to teach him about the ninja system and history, not to argue with her.

Suddenly Teuchi's best customer came in.

"Hey, can I get." Naruto paused as he saw Gohan start into his 25th bowl, "Hey Gohan."

Gohan continued eating.

Naruto saw this as a challenge.

"Get me as much as he ordered!" exclaimed Naruto.

Teuchi smiled and said "Coming right up!"

Soon Naruto and Gohan were in a Ramen eating contest.

Naruto was on his 16th bowl, and Gohan was on his 36th bowl, when Choji came in. He was mumbling about being kicked out of his new favorite restaurant. He looked over and said, "Hey, Naruto, you back already?"

Naruto didn't answer.

Choji instantly realized that Naruto and Gohan were in a Ramen eating contest, and he decided he would join.

"Get me as much as them!" yelled Choji.

If anyone else joined this contest, Teuchi would be in danger of a heart attack.

"Coming up!" said Teuchi as he handed Choji a bowl.

"More!" yelled Naruto as he finished his 23rd bowl. Man he was eating fast.

"Ayame prepare more Ramen!" yelled Teuchi.

The contest continued for about 15 minutes, until Teuchi ran out of Ramen.

"More!" yelled Gohan, who was at 73, Naruto, who was at 62, and Choji, who was at 68.

"Sorry boy's, but we are out of Ramen." said Teuchi as he handed them the bill. He had decided to be nice to them and made the entire meal half off. All three boys had plenty of money. Naruto, from some casino trips (what was he supposed to do while Jiraiya was "researching"). Naruto from multiple A-S rank missions, and Choji, well the Akimichi's had a lot of money.

The boys then made their way off. Well, Choji left, but Gohan stayed, he was staying at Naruto's place. When they got home, Naruto found that the house was completely clean.

"Wow, you did this!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Why wouldn't I." said Gohan.

Naruto came to his room to find a bunch of scrolls on his desk. He looked them over.

"These are Nature Transformation jutsu!" exclaimed Naruto as he looked through the jutsu scrolls.

"Yeah, I've been training in Nature Transformation." said Gohan, "I kinda possess all five Chakra Natures."

* * *

Flashback

"Alright so what are we starting with?" asked Gohan about 3 years ago.

"I guess we can start with 500 pushups, 100 laps around the village, and say 300 sit ups." said Kakashi trying to scare Gohan. Little did he know Gohan training was worse than that.

"OK!" exclaimed Gohan as he got down and began doing 500 pushups.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

_"Please don't tell me I got a miniature Gai and Lee." _thought Kakashi.

"Gohan I wasn't serious." said Kakashi.

"Oh, good." said Gohan.

_"phew, he is normal."_

"I could do way better!"

* * *

Off at some other training ground.

"A new rival!" yelled Lee.

"Lee, focus!" yelled Gai.

* * *

"So then what are we doing?" asked Gohan.

"We are going to find out what your Chakra Nature is." said Kakashi, "I decided that you have enough chakra control to begin on something harder."

"YES!" exclaimed Gohan.

Kakashi then pulled out a piece of paper.

"Now this is a special piece of paper." said Kakashi, "When you channel Chakra into the paper it will have a reaction that will determine what Chakra Nature you have. If it is Lightning, it will crumple up, if it is Earth it will turn to dust, if it is water it will turn damp, if it is fire it will burn up, if it is wind then it will break in two."

Kakashi then channeled Chakra into the piece of paper and it crumpled up, indicating that his was lightning. He then handed Gohan a piece.

"Try it." said Kakashi

Gohan then channeled Chakra into the paper and it crumpled up indicating lightning.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

But then the paper began to dampen.

Kakashi's almost none existent smile began to change.

Next the paper was sliced in two indicating wind.

Kakashi then began to look confused.

Then one end lit on fire, indicating fire, and the other turned to dust, indicating earth.

"Strange." said Kakashi, "It seems you possess all the Chakra Natures."

"Probably because I'm a Saiyan." said Gohan.

"Probably." said Kakashi, "Well anyways, why don't we start with the easiest one, Lightning."

End Flashback

* * *

"Wow." said Naruto, "Thanks, but all that I'm going to need is the wind scrolls, but thanks for the thought."

"It's fine, I wasn't sure which nature you were, so I just left a bunch of them." said Gohan as he gathered the rest of the scrolls.

"So I take it that Jiraiya-sama has already begun training you in Wind chakra?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah, but we were more worried about learning to utilize the Nine Tails Chakra." said Naruto.

"Cool." said Gohan, "You will have to show me the progress of your training."

"You bet I will." said Naruto.

After having dinner, the two decided to call it a night and go to sleep.

* * *

Outside Sunagakure

"Are we ready Sasori?" asked a man in a black robe with red clouds.

"Yes Deidara, after three years, the Akatsuki is finally ready." said the man who is apparently Sasori.

* * *

Alright, so i think this is a good place to end this Chapter.

I decided that because Gohan is an Alien (or at least half) he should be skilled in all Chakra Natures. It's not very surprising, plus in theory any ninja can master every Chakra Nature, it just wouldn't be as natural to them as the natural affinity.

I decided that Naruto should start his Nature Transformation training earlier. I felt that during the timeskip Naruto made little to no progress, and that he should have at least have started in Nature Transformation.


	11. Invasion of Suna

Ok, I want to get something out right now. I received a review where the reviewer criticized my work. Now I am ok with Criticism and will accept it with open arms, but this particular review was full of "foul language". If you do not like the story that is fine, but if you are going to tell me that please do it in a appropriate manner because everyone can see it. Because of its content I had deleted it. I will not allow that kind of language in that kind of review. So please no Angry Reviews with "foul language" I would very much appreciate it.

On with the Story!

* * *

Chapter 11- Invasion of Suna

The small stubby man named Sasori walked up to the Village gate. His partner Deidara was following behind. As they reached the gate to the village they found one Suna ninja standing around some other dead Suna ninja.

"Master Sasori." said the ninja bowing.

"Good, you took care of the guards." said Sasori, "Now, Deidara hurry up."

"Right Sasori-Danna." said Deidara as he threw a piece of clay that was being eaten by his hands on the ground. The clay exploded in a puff of smoke and in its place was a man sized bird. Deidara jumped on and left.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Suna Capitol Building

"Lord Kazekage, we have just received news that the ninja guarding the front gate have all been killed." said a Suna ninja.

The Kazekage nodded.

"The information that Konoha has sent us indicates that around this time." The Suna ninja gulped, "The Akatsuki will strike."

The Kazekage turned around in his swivel chair and face the ninja.

"Don't worry about me." said the Kazekage, "Now, go get Temari and Kankuro!"

"Yes Lord Kazekage!" said the ninja as he left.

_"Can it be true, could the Akatsuki truly be after Shukaku?"_ asked the Kazekage.

**"Well then, I guess you will just have to kill them!" **exclaimed the Kazekage's resident demon.

_"Shut up Shukaku." _thought the Kazekage.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman with a giant fan on her back, and a man with war paint on his face walked in.

"Yes Gaara?" asked the woman.

"Temari, Kankuro, I have just been informed that Suna has been attacked by what seems to be Akatsuki members." said Gaara.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Kankuro, the one with the war paint.

"I want you to find these intruders and report back to me." said Gaara, "Do not engage in combat, we do not know who they are, or how strong they are."

"I don't think that will be necessary." said Temari, the one with the fan, "Look."

Temari pointed out the window at a giant white bird.

"Obviously it's not from Suna." said Kankuro.

"Alright then, I want you two to gather a team and see if you can find any other Akatsuki." said Gaara.

"HAI!" responded Temari and Kankuro.

Temari and Kankuro left the room and went to gather a team. Gaara however took his good old time and went to the communications room.

"Send a note to Konoha." said the Kazekage.

"Ok." said the ninja in charge.

"Tell them the Akatsuki have attacked Suna." said Gaara.

"W-what." stuttered the ninja.

"SEND IT!" yelled Gaara.

"R-right." replied the ninja.

Gaara walked out of the room, but before leaving told him, "Send our fastest bird."

As Gaara walked away the ninja thought, _"Could the demon boy really be afraid of the Akatsuki?"_

Gaara walked outside of the Capitol building, and saw the bird was coming in to land.

"So I won't have to look for the "great" Kazekage." said Deidara.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Gaara, already taking note that he was once an Iwa ninja, and is currently in the Akatsuki.

"My name is Deidara, and it's not what I want, it's what our leader wants." said Deidara, "The Ichibi!"

_"Just as I thought."_ thought Gaara.

**"Wow I'm surprised you figured it out."** said the One Tails.

_"You should just stay back."_ replied Gaara, _"We wouldn't want the great Ichibi to get hurt."_

**"Ok I get it,"** said the Ichibi,** "But can I have his blood?"**

_"Not now!"_ yelled Gaara as Deidara began his assault on him.

Deidara began throwing his clay birds at Gaara. Gaara's shield of Sand provided some protection to him, but the birds ended up breaking through the protection. Luckily Gaara had replaced himself with a sand clone. Deidara threw some more clay birds at him, but Gaara simply dodged the birds, and threw sand at them to detonate them. However, Gaara had failed to notice the clay spiders Deidara had created.

**"Hey, just wanted you to know so you don't die, look down."** said the Ichibi.

Gaara looked down to see the spiders coming towards him. He threw sand at them while jumping away. Fortunately Gaara was not hit with the explosions.

"Is that the best you got?" taunted Gaara.

"You're good," said Deidara, "But I'm still getting started."

* * *

Meanwhile Outside the village.

Kankuro and Temari had done as their brother had told them and gathered a team to locate any other Akatsuki.

"We should probably check the village gate and see if they are waiting at the gate." said Baki, the sand siblings old Sensei.

"Good idea." said Temari.

The team of Suna ninja headed out towards the village gates and ran through a trail of blood and bodies.

_"Someone is going to have a lot of fun cleaning this up."_ thought Kankuro.

As they reached the end of the trail, Kankuro, who had taken lead, stopped and held his arms out, signaling for his comrades to stop.

Temari and Baki immediately saw why. There were two shadows to the right of the entrance.

"Temari, on my mark, unleash some cyclones on the sand to create a 'sandstorm'." whispered Baki, "Kankuro, as she is doing this, unseal Crow, Black Ant, and Salamander, and prepare for a fight."

Baki waited for a moment to ensure that the suspects didn't know of their presence and then whispered "now."

Temari then whipped up a "sandstorm" and Kankuro unsealed his puppets. The team then jumped out of hiding, only to be knocked away.

"It looks like we have some eaves droppers." said Sasori, who had knocked them all away with his tail.

Kankuro and Temari were quick to their feet, and faced their opponents.

"Ah, my puppets." said Sasori.

Kankuro was confused by this statement, and Sasori saw this.

"Don't you know who created those puppets?" asked Sasori.

"Yes, Sasori of the Red Sand." responded Kankuro.

"Good, because you are facing him now." said Sasori.

Kankuro was put in immediate shock.

"Wh-What?" asked Kankuro.

"Prepare yourself boy." said Sasori, ignoring Kankuro's question.

"Snap out of it, Kankuro!" yelled Baki.

That got Kankuro.

"Right." said Kankuro as he got ready to fight.

Sasori began by whipping his tail at the young puppeteer. Kankuro easily dodged this attack. Temari then threw a strong gust of wind at Sasori. Who quickly retracted his tail and held it in front of himself to protect himself from the blast. Kankuro then directed Crow and Black Ant towards Sasori. Who easily dispatched them with his tail, but Baki had run up to him and punched him. Sasori stumbled back a bit.

"My fight is with the puppeteer." said Sasori, "But feel free to help when he is out of usable puppets."

Kankuro took control of Crow and had the puppet attack Sasori. Thanks to him only directing one puppet, Kankuro was able to easily attack Sasori, but to his horror, Black Ant came and attacked Crow.

_"Dang, I was so reckless, I let him get Black Ant. I need to be more careful."_ thought Kankuro.

Black Ant attacked Crow with such skill that Kankuro was having a hard time keeping up with the master puppeteer. Needing to tip the scales in his favor, Kankuro threw Salamander into the fight. Despite the two on one advantage, Kankuro could barely penetrate Sasori's defenses'. He threw Salamander to shove Black Ant away, and directed Crow to attack Sasori. However instead of attacking Sasori as Kankuro had hoped, Sasori attacked the Puppet as if he himself was being controlled. Kankuro lost control of the puppet. Sasori then took control of the puppet.

_"Now he's got two of my puppets."_ thought Kankuro_, "I have to give it my all and gain back the control of all my puppets."_

"You know that I can disable all of my puppets, right?" asked Sasori.

_"This isn't looking good for Kankuro."_ thought Temari and Baki.

* * *

Meanwhile with Gaara and Deidara

The two ninja were currently fighting in the sky above Suna. Deidara was flying on his giant clay bird, while Gaara floated on a sand cloud. Everytime Deidara tried to hit Gaara with a clay bird, Gaara either guarded himself with sand, shot sand at it or dodged it.

_"My odds are lowering."_ thought Deidara.

"What, I thought you said you were still warming up?" taunted Gaara, "Still not at your full."

Deidara screamed in frustration.

"You want to see my full power, then I will blow up this whole village!" yelled Deidara as he threw a clay statue at Gaara.

This Clay thing increased in size until it was bigger than the clay bird Deidara was riding on. From far away Sasori even saw it, and he smiled, luckily Kankuro could not see it. The giant clay statue plummeted down to the village.

_"I can't let that hit the ground!"_ thought Gaara.

Gaara summoned up all his power in order to move the sand from the village to catch the bomb, and more to surround it.

"That won't work!" yelled Deidara as a sand fist hit him.

Deidara looked to see the right of Gaara enveloped by sand and form a sand claw, and half his face was covered as well.

**"About time you used my true power!"** yelled the Ichibi.

_"Things just got more complicated." _thought Deidara.

The bomb exploded and all the sand surrounding it was blasted in all direction, and it was a lot of sand. One direction it was headed was towards Kankuro and Sasori. Luckily Temari had noticed this in time to whip up a cyclone to guard her team, unfortunately for them Kankuro lost control of Salamander because of it. Sasori was hit by the blast.

"Kankuro try and regain control of the puppets." whispered Temari.

Kankuro nodded his head and tried to regain control of his puppets. Unfortunately for Kankuro, Sasori, bring the puppet master he is, kept control over the puppets during the whole encounter.

"He still has control." muttered Kankuro.

"I must say, I am impressed that you have survived this long, especially when fighting using my own puppets." said Sasori, "But I'm afraid I will have to end this."

Sasori dashed towards Kankuro and threw a fist at him. Kankuro jumped out of the way, when Sasori tried to stab him with his tail. Luckily Temari had picked up on what he was planning and threw a gust of wind towards Kankuro. Kankuro was pushed away before the tail could hit him. Unfortunately Sasori's sleeper agent had went in to attack Kankuro, but Baki got to him first and snapped his neck.

"I've had enough of you, traitor." muttered Baki.

Baki looked over to see Sasori attacking Temari and Kankuro, while controlling his puppets to attack the rest of the team.

_"How can he fight like that?"_ thought Baki.

The puppets finished off killing the team and went on to attack Temari and Kankuro. Baki quickly jumped in to aid his squad. Sasori continued attacking with his puppets.

_"It's like he's a puppet_." thought Kankuro.

The battle continued with Sasori continuing to hold the advantage. Then Sasori sent Crow to go hold down Temari. He whipped his tail at her a stabbed her, slightly damaging Crow in the process. He then threw Black Ant at Baki. He quickly jumped out of the puppets way only for Sasori to fire his hand at him! The hand exploded into a green fog over Baki, who instantly fell unconscience.

"Wh-what j-just h-happened." stuttered Kankuro trying to wrap his head around what happen.

"Tell me puppeteer, what is a puppeteer's one weakness?" asked Sasori.

"The fact that we are completely open to attack without our puppets." responded Kankuro.

"Yes, so how is it that a puppeteer like me is not open to attack?" asked Sasori.

"Because you're skilled in Taijutsu?" said Kankuro.

"No and yes." said Sasori, "I am skilled with taijutsu, but All this time you were not fighting Sasori, but my puppet Hiruko!"

"But, I don't see any Chakra lines!" exclaimed Kankuro.

"Because, I am inside Hiruko!" yelled Sasori as he ran and threw his tail at Kankuro, intending to stab him. However Kankuro had quickly pulled the disabled crow in front of him to shield himself from the attack. The tail went right threw the puppet, effectively destroying it, but missed Kankuro.

"Well then, shield yourself from this!" yelled Sasori as a rain of Kunai and Shuriken rained out of Hiruko's mouth.

Kankuro knew it was over for him when two arms grabbed him. He opened his eyes to see two puppets. One was obviously Male and the other was Female.

"Chiyo." said Sasori.

"Sasori." responded an elderly woman.

"Lady Chiyo!" gasped Kankuro.

"I see you have taken to using my Mother and Father puppets." said Sasori.

"Yes, I have." said Chiyo.

The two were about to engage in combat when Deidara came soaring over muttering about a "stupid Jinchuriki". Kankuro could easily tell that wrapped around the birds talons was Gaara.

* * *

Flashback

Gaara and Deidara were still in a heated battle. Gaara's body was almost a miniature version of the Ichibi. Deidara found himself facing a difficult opponent.

_"Great, it looks like I need quite an explosion to finish this guy off."_ thought Deidara.

Deidara moved his right hand into a pouch of clay.

_"Great, and I'm almost out of clay!"_

The mouth on his hand began to chew on the clay. Gaara rushed at him and began throwing punches at him. Deidara was dodging the attacks, when Gaara grabbed his right hand, and ripped it off! Seeing no other choice, Deidara sucked up the pain and activated the clay his right hand was chewing, luckily he had over charge the clay with Chakra, and the explosion had knocked Gaara out, and destroyed some of the building, but Gaara absorbed most of it.

"Teach you," said Deidara, "Art is an explosion!"

End Flashback

* * *

"Come on, we're leaving." said Deidara.

"What happen to your arm?" asked Sasori.

"The Jinchuriki ripped it off." said Deidara, "Now can we go?"

"You live for now." said Sasori.

The two Akatsuki members jumped on the clay bird and flew off.

"We need to follow them." said Kankuro.

"We can't, not while those two need medical attention, plus we would run into a losing battle." said Lady Chiyo.

"So we are just going to let the KAZEKAGE be captured!" yelled Kankuro.

"No, but we can't go after them or we could die; plus we are out of usable puppets." said Chiyo

"What are you talking about, you have to right there!" yelled Kankuro pointing at the Mother and Father puppets.

"Those cannot be used against Sasori as he built them as well." said Chiyo, "Now stop arguing and grab your Sensei!"

Kankuro did as told and picked up Baki as Chiyo picked up Temari. They ran off towards the Suna hospital.

* * *

Alright, so I got through the whole "invasion" in one chapter. Great! Now I can get to more important things!


	12. Rescue the Kazekage!

Chapter 12- Rescue the Kazekage!

Back at Konoha, Naruto and Gohan were just waking up from their sleep and were eating breakfast.

"I still can't believe how nice the house looks!" exclaimed Naruto.

Gohan was listening, but did not respond as he was in the middle of eating. Naruto knew that it was his Saiyan appetite that made him have to eat so much, and trying to talk to a Saiyan while he was eating was impossible.

They were just finishing breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" yelled Naruto.

The door opened and Sakura walked in.

"Oh, hey Sakura!" said Naruto.

"So you did come back." said Sakura.

"Yep, after all these years." said Naruto.

"So, what do you want?" asked Gohan interrupting Naruto and Sakura's conversation.

"Oh, yeah, Tsunade has a mission for us." said Sakura.

"Great!" said Naruto, "Then let's go!"

The three teens walked to the Missions office. All the way there Naruto told Gohan and Sakura what had occurred on his training trip. Gohan was fascinated by the stories Naruto told, while Sakura was upset that she could not go on adventures like Naruto did.

At last, the three teens arrived at the mission office. In the room was a long desk with people assigning Missions.

"Over here!" yelled Kakashi.

With him was Sasuke.

They walked over to where Kakashi and Sasuke were.

"Hey, you're on time!" exclaimed Gohan.

Kakashi sighed and opened up a door to another room. It was much smaller than the mission assignment room. In the center was a single desk, and Tsunade was sitting in it. Kakashi closed the door.

"Alright, I've got a high ranked mission for you guys." said Tsunade.

"How high?" asked Sasuke.

"A-S rank." responded Tsunade, "But you won't be doing much."

Sasuke sighed. He would have argued, but he knew he was lucky enough to even leave the village. Plus they think he got weaker, when in actuality Orochimaru has been training him, so he is stronger.

"Wait, why is he coming!" yelled Naruto, "If he has been on Probation all these years!"

"You have a point Naruto, but he is a part of your team." reasoned Tsunade.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. He thought the idiot blonde had ruined it for him.

"But again, he is most likely staying in the village, to help clean up." explained Tsunade.

Naruto and Gohan fell on the floor laughing at Sasuke's misery.

"Alright, let's get serious." said Tsunade, "We received a message from Sunagakure last night. It appears as though they had been attacked by Akatsuki. Earlier, we received another report that Gaara has been captured, and Temari and Baki have both been poisoned. It has been confirmed that one of the Akatsuki members was previous Suna ninja, Sasori of the Red Sand."

Tsunade paused to let this sink in, and let Naruto yell something. He didn't.

_"Perhaps Jiraiya got to him."_ thought Tsunade.

"I want you three to travel to Suna and help out as much as you can. I want you to aide in the Kazekage rescue mission when you finish helping out." said Tsunade.

Tsunade looked up from the scroll with the mission information to see Gohan holding down Naruto.

_"So that's why there was no outburst." _thought Tsunade.

"You can let Naruto go, Gohan." said Tsunade.

Gohan let Naruto go and he yelled.

"Gaara's the Kazekage!" yelled Naruto.

"Yes." said Tsunade.

Naruto smiled.

_"Good work Gaara."_ thought Naruto.

"He kind of stole your dream." said Gohan.

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto realizing that he did steal his dream.

"I'm just kidding!" said Gohan.

"I know." said Naruto smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"Anyways, you need to be out of this village in one hour." said Tsunade.

Squad Seven was about to leave, when Tsunade remembered something,  
"Oh yeah, Sasuke is to take orders from Suna until the mission is over."

The team left, and gathered their supplies and met at the village gate a half hour later.

"Alright, so are we ready to go?" asked Kakashi.

"Hai!" yelled his team plus Gohan, who was the unofficial fifth member of the squad.

"Alright then, it will take about three days," Kakashi was then cut off by Gohan,

"Or, a few Minutes when flying at full speed." said Gohan.

Kakashi caught on to what Gohan was saying and said, "Are you sure?"

Gohan replied with "Yeah."

"Alright, so who will we transport first?" asked Kakashi while looking at Sakura, the Medical Ninja.

Sakura sighed; she knew she would have to go first.

"Just don't drop me." she said.

Gohan picked her up bridal style, and flew off, picking up speed as he flew.

All the way there the two argued with each other.

"SLOW DOWN!" yelled Sakura. They were flying so fast she could barely see, and she was starting to feel sick.

"We're almost there." said Gohan casually. He wasn't used to flying this fast. He usually flew faster, but then again, when he did that he was in Super Saiyan.

The whole way all they did was all they did was argue, and it was starting to give Gohan a headache. He quickly flew down to the Kazekage Mansion, where some Suna ninja were waiting. Before they could ask him anything he quickly flew away, leaving Sakura there. He flew back to Konoha and got Kakashi next. The two had a small conversation, and Gohan could feel his headache receding. Gohan dropped Kakashi off at Suna, where Kakashi told Gohan to bring Sasuke next. Gohan got Sasuke, and neither spoke to each other, and Gohan's headache was completely gone by the time he dropped Sasuke off. He then picked up Naruto, who told Gohan another adventure. They arrived within twenty minutes of when they began transporting everyone. Team Kakashi was assembled in a hospital room where Sakura began her work immediately. Sasuke was quickly whisked away to help with clean up, and Naruto, Kakashi, and Gohan were sent to a briefing room where Kankuro and Lady Chiyo explained all that had happened. After the explanation Kakashi said, "So what do you need us to do?"

"We would like your team to aide in the rescue mission." said Kankuro.

Chiyo hated to admit it, but they did need their help.

"Alright, as for Sasuke, he must be kept under supervision at all times while we are gone."

"He is not coming along?" asked Kankuro.

"He has been on probation for three years. We highly doubt he has the capabilities to endure this kind of mission."

Kankuro nodded his head in understanding.

"Very well, we will set out in a hour." said Chiyo.

"Lady Chiyo, you aren't really coming are you?" asked Kankuro.

"He is my grandson, and therefore my responsibility."

"Alright." said Kakashi, "Naruto, Gohan, You two help Sasuke with clean up while Chiyo and I devise a plan."

"Hai!" yelled Naruto and Gohan at the same time.

They left the room leaving only Kakashi, Kankuro and Chiyo.

"Kankuro, leave the room." said Chiyo in an angry, demanding voice.

"But-"

"GO!"

Kankuro left the room in defeat and went to check up on his sister, Temari, and Sensei, Baki.

"It's your fault you know." she said.

"Don't blame me for what my father did." he replied.

"If Sakumo had never killed his parents, Sasori would never have left for the Akatsuki."

"I understand, but there is nothing I can do to fix what he did."

Suna Gates

"Sasuke, you missed a spot!" yelled one of the Suna ninja in charge of clean up.

Sasuke growled. He was the last Uchiha. He should not be stuck on clean up duty.

"Having fun?"

Sasuke looked over to the voice to see Gohan and Naruto walking over, which only made him growl more.

"Need any help?" asked Gohan sincerely.

"No." replied Sasuke coldly.

Gohan sighed and went to the Suna ninja in charge.

"You know you can be nice." said Naruto, "He is just trying to help."

"I told you I don't need your help!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and walked away towards Gohan.

Suna Hospital

"Do think you can heal them?" asked a Suna medical ninja.

Sakura did not answer. This poison is a lot worse then what she is used to. Despite all the training she has had in curing poison, she has never had to handle something this caliber.

"Just give me time." said Sakura as she tied up her hair.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME!"

Sakura looked over to see Kankuro walking in.

"Their dying!" yelled Kankuro.

"I know."

"Then why are you so calm."

"I have been training in medical Ninjutsu for the last three years." she said confidently, "I know what I am doing."

She then looked down at Baki and Temari and got to work. This is not going to be easy.

* * *

Alright, I would like to address the comment that keeps coming. "Sasuke/Kimimaro should not be able to hurt or even touch Gohan, he is just too strong." I agree, Gohan is on an entire other level, and I do feel I went a little far with their battle. However, I would like to remind people that Naruto is not all about "powering up" like Dragon Ball is. The Sharingan is a prime example of this. It is most known for being able to copy/predict what an opponent is going to do. While Sasuke should not be able to keep up with Gohan, his sharingan should be able to help him at least predict what he is doing. Along with this it is worthy to note that Ki and Chakra are no the same thing. There is a conversion, but I have not decided what it is, but just as an EXAMPLE imagine that 10 ki= 1 chakra (plus the physical strength). So, then these people COULD be equal to him. Now Naruto has the Chakra of a Tailed Beast. So in theory, his Ki abilities would be high, but he does not use Ki.

I would like you to take the first part seriously. I am still not very sure about the second part. Anyways, at some time I will go back and adjust the Sasuke and Gohan fight. There is not much to do with the Kimimaro fight, and about that. I don't understand it. People are always talking about how easily Gohan should have been able to beat Kimimaro even though he had amnesia. Is it possible that Gohan could have been using to much force? He did not have memory of his true strength. He could have easily over powered his attacks, thus wasting Ki. Just something else to think on.

please review


	13. Authors Note

Authors Note

I have decided to go back and rewrite the first few chapters. I will not be stopping the story altogether though. I just feel that I need to rewrite them, because I hear a lot that the story is rushing itself, Gohan is too weak and much more. Not only that, but I don't think many people would continue reading if the story is not well written.

As I said before I will not stop adding new chapters, but they will be updated less. I will probably update three chapters at a time. I would like to excuse any future delays. I have an idea floating around in my head, and would like to make it into a story and am very excited about it. However I am going to set that story up differently than this.

Sorry for my update being an authors note. I will remove this once I get my next chapter up.

-Ultimatessj2


End file.
